Vegas
by Re Shirogane
Summary: by. aliendroid / Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya? / UPDATE chap 6: Malam Pertama ke dua? / Seri pertama "City Series". / Mind to RnR? / COMPLETE!
1. It Wasn't a Dream!

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: It Wasn't a Dream?!**_** | Itu Bukanlah Mimpi?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya dari berbagai warna menyambangi matanya. Suara-suara memenuhi telinganya, salah satunya terdengar sangat dekat. Suara itu dibisikkan tepat ditelinganya, rahasia indah kecil yang membangkitkannya menuju hasrat. Ia pergi dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya bersama sekumpulan kerumunan manusia. Ia mengenal dua diantaranya.

Dua orang itu adalah temannya, Naruto dan Kiba. Masing-masing dari mereka berada di sisi-sisinya. Juga ada seseorang yang meletakkan lengan di antara pinggulnya. Diarahkan matanya ke arah orang asing tinggi berambut gelap yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah orang itu pucat, tapi matanya jauh lebih pucat, mendekati putih. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyelipkan sesuatu ke jarinya.

Ditatapnya cincin itu, sebuah senyuman terlihat dari matanya. Ia mengambil cincin satunya, kemudian menyelipkannya ke jari pria itu. banyak kata yang terucap, tapi ia tidak memerdulikannya. Terakhir orang asing itu menunduk ke arah dirinya. Bibir itu melayang tepat di atas bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan bayang-bayang itu seperti napas yang menyapu kulitnya. Kemudian mata miliknya perlahan menutup.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Gaara mengerang ketika _alarm_ membangunkannya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja lampu untuk mencari ponselnya. Ketika akhirnya tangannya menemukan benda itu, ia membawanya mendekat dan mematikannya. Bersamaan dengan umpatan kecil ia berbalik. Tubuhnya sangat hangat dan untuk sekali ini ia tidur dengan lelap.

Seminggu belakangan di Las Vegas ia bekerja untuk sebuah pemotretan _fashion. _Tiga hari yang lalu pemotretan selesai dan dia, bersama dua teman baiknya, Naruto dan Kiba, memutuskan menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan bersantai. Bekerja untuk saudarinya, desainer ternama Sabaku Temari merupakan neraka. Jika dirinya tidak meminta hari libur semenjak ia ditawari pekerjaan itu, mungkin ia telah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sangat sulit bekerja menjadi konsulatnya, tapi bayarannya memuaskan, bahkan ia bisa jalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia.

Mengehela napas, Gaara membuka matanya. Dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur lagi ketika ia telah bangun. Mata _jade_ miliknya perlahan terbuka. Hanya dengan bergerak sedikit, rasa sakit datang mendera. Gaara menyumpah keras ketika rasa sakit terasa pada bagian belakangnya. "_Anjrit_, kenapa?!". Matanya kini terbuka penuh sembari memandangi seluruh kamar. "Gue di mana". Dirinya tidak berada di ruangannya.

Secepat mungkin ia bangkit, tapi rasa sakit di punggung dan pinggul membuatnya hampir tidak mungkin bergerak dengan lincah. Mata Gaara melebar sedikit ketika ia mulai memahami penyebab rasa sakit di punggungnya dan semua rasa yang meliputi dirinya. Ia telah melakukan seks semalam. Ngeri perlahan menyambanginya. Semalam ia melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa dirinya ingat.

"Ya Tuhan", ia mengerang, menutupi wajah menggunakan tangannya. Rasa dingin dari metal yang terasa di kulitnya membuatnya mengeryitkan alis. Menjauhkan tangan dari wajah, dipandangi tangan kirinya. Perlahan matanya melebar. Di dalam kolam kehijauan terdapat banyak emosi yang tercermin: kebingungan, takut, ragu, ngeri, bertanya-tanyam horor dan kemarahan. "Gak ... mungkin", Gaara berbisik.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat ia menggapai benda itu dan melihat Sang Penelepon, Naruto. Memandang ke sekitar ruangan ... suamninya, Gaara menjawab telepon. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya langsung.

"_Hai juga_", sindir Naruto.

"Gak ada waktu", suara Gaara mendekati teriakan. "Di mana?"

"_Gue di kedai lantai bawah_", Naruto menjawab.

"Tunggu di sana. Gue turun" dimatikannya sambungan. Ia mendengar Naruto mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, kali ini berhati-hati dan segera mencari pakaiannya. Dia menemukannya, tersebar di mana-mana. Dirinya tidak melihat siapapun, maka ia menebak kalau suami barunya sudah lama pergi. Memakai baju secepat yang ia bisa, Gaara hampir berlari pergi dari rumah orang asing.

.

.

Berjalan memasuki kedai kecil, mata Gaara langsung menemukan teman pirangnya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, Kiba di seberangnya. Ketika mendekat, ia bisa melihat ekspresi mereka. Keduanya terlihat khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya langsung, ia bahkan tidak duduk terlebih dahulu.

Dua pria itu langsung memasang pandangan yang tak meyakinkan. Si _Brunette_, Kiba, memandangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Lu nikah", katanya.

"Sialan". Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, di salah satu jari terdapat cincin platina dengan lima berlian kecil yang disisipkan. Cincin laki-laki, tapi tetap saja bagus. "Yang gue mau tahu, kok bisa?"

"Tenang, Gaara", Naruto mencoba menenangkan Si Rambut Merah.

"'Tenang'?", sarkas Gaara, memaku Sang Pirang dengan delikan mata. "Gue nikah sama orang asing!"

"Yah, sebenernya enggak."

Gaara siap untuk kembali, tapi kemudian berhenti. Setelah beberapa saat memahami perkataan Naruto, ia berkata, "tunggu, maksudnya?"

"Lu kenal orang itu", jawab Kiba. "Lu bakal menikmati ketika memelajari orang itu atau tidak, kami gak yakin."

Sekarang Gaara baru khawatir. Siapa yang ia nikahi semalam? Kenapa dua sahabatnya segan untuk memberitahu? "Siapa?" tanyanya. Naruto dan Kiba kembali beradu pandang. Gaara merasakan kegeraman menumpuk di tenggorokannya. "_Siapa_?"

"Lu gak tahu?" Naruto memandang Gaara. "Biasanya elu yang paling bagus ingatannya."

"Iya, bahkan waktu lu mabuk berat, lu masih ingat semuanya", tambah Kiba.

"Ya gue enggak inget, _'kay?_". Bentar, itu gak benar, Gaara mengakui. Ia mengingat bagian-bagian semalam. Tapi mayoritas berkabut dan lebih terasa mimpi daripada kenyataan.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya sembari melangkah ke arah mereka dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Si Pirang. Model berambut hitam menyenderkan tubuh dan mencium pipi Naruto sebelum menatap Gaara. "Oh, selamat."

"_Yeah_, selamat", Shino duduk di sebelah Kiba dan menciumnya di bibir, dalam. "Aku yakin kalian berdua akan bahagia bersama."

"Dia tidak ingat", Kiba dan Naruto bilang bersamaan.

Shino dan Sasuke menatap kekasih mereka sebelum melihat Gaara. "Benar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, jadi gimana kalau kalian ajak gue buat tahu rahasia kecil ini?" mulai Gaara. "Siapa yang gue nikahi semalam?"

"Aku". Sekujur tubuh Gaara mengejang ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Perlahan Gaara memutar tubuh untuk menatap pria tampan di belakangnya. Ketika ia memandangnya, rasanya seperti perhitungan mundur peluncuran roket.

3

Ia melangkah mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah cincin platinum polos memeluk jari tangan kirinya dengan bangga.

2

"Hey, aku Hyuuga Neji", ia berkata dengan senyuman sombong.

1

"Suamimu."

0

"APA?!" Gaara berteriak. Semua orang di kedai kecil itu dan beberapa di lobi, memandang Si Rambut Merah yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Gaara menatap dua temannya. "Ini semacam guyonan gila, kan? Gimana caranya gue nikah sama Satan berbulu srigala?"

"Tega sekali, Gaa-chan."

Gaara memutar, mengadap pria berambut panjang. "Lu gak bisa manggil gue 'Gaa-chan', atau nama piaraan apapun, dasar ... dasar ... kau Sadistik egois!"

"Gaara!". Naruto bangkit dan mencoba menenangkan Si Rambut Merah yang mengamuk. "Gak seburuk itu."

"Iya, lu hanya perlu mendata untuk perceraian", terang Kiba.

Jelas Gaara kehabisan napas. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada dirinya?! Dari semua orang yang bisa ia serang, kenapa harus satu-satunya model di dunia ini yang mengganggunya dan membuat pekerjaannya lebih buruk dari neraka. Seperti bekerja dengan saudari diktatornya belum cukup buruk! Setiap ia harus bekerja dengan model egois ini, ia lebih memilik di neraka. Tempat itu bagaikan surga jika dibandingkan dengan berdekatan dengannya!

"Kau pasti tahu kalau surat perceraian perlu tanda tangan dua belah pihak, bukan?" Neji menyilangkan tangan. Cincin sial itu tetap bersinar bangga di jarinya, bagai menghina Gaara.

Mata Gaara melebar. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang apa yang model itu akan katakan. Dia tidak mungkin jujur. Tidak ada alasan bagi Neji untuk berpikir seperti itu! Mereka saling membenci!

Neji menatap langsung mata Gaara dan Si Rambut Merah tahu kalau dia sinting. "Aku tidak ada niat untuk menghancurkan pernikahan kita."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk perkataan Neji agar masuk ke otak Gaara. Setelah mengerti, seluruh arena perjudian terkaget karena tindakan gilanya. "Elu gila, kan?!" ia berteriak. Dia berancang-ancang menonjok Neji, tapi ditahannya, perjuangan bertahun-tahun di dunia hiburan dan bisnis busana menghentikannya. Dengan dengusan kasar ia meninggalkan kedai dan menuju _lift_.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa dia? Kenapa dari ribuan laki-laki di kota sialan yang Tuhan buat ini, harus dia?! Gaara menangis di pikirannya ketika menekan tombol ke lantai atas.

Pintu itu menggeser buka dan, bagai seorang pria yang berjalan menuju eksekusi, Gaara kembali memasuki ruangan di mana ia terbangun. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah menjadi bajingan egois, sudah pasti, dia juga tahu kalau dirinya akan segera membatalkan reservasi kamar. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Neji tidak berada di kamar itu ketika dia terbangun.

Dan seperti yang Gaara pikir, kunci kamar berada di dompetnya. Dengan umpatan tanpa suara terhadap takdir yang mempermainkannya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk. Matanya otomatis terpaku pada tas kulit khusus berpergian di pojok kamar. Barang itu miliknya.

Mengabaikan api kemarahan yang membakar, ia mendekatinya dan membukanya. Mengambil satu setel pakaian bersih, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggunakan pancuran. Ia sangat ingin menghilangkan segala jenis jejak semalam.

Setelah selesai, pikirannya kembali pada apa yang ia kira merupakan mimpi. Ketika ia mengalinya lagi dan lagim semakin banyak ingatan yang ia dapatkan. Segera saja seluruh ingatan tentang semalam berkerumun di kepalanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Gaara", Neji berbisik di telinganya._

"_Aku juga", Gaara merespon ciuman Neji ketika Elvis mensahkan mereka sebagai suami dan suami._

"Anjing", air mata pada akhirnya menetesi wajah. Kenapa ini terjadi? Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa terdalamnya dari iblis yang dikenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Pria tinggi, berotot dan tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan, mata lavender keperakan dan kulit putih. Dia pintar, dan jelas seorang _business man_.

Tak perlu diragukan kalau ia salah satu dari Big 3, julukan yang diberikan kepada Sasuke, Neji dan Shino di bidang industri pakaian. Ia sempurna. Bahkan Gaara menyukai sifat arogannya; sempurna bagi model dalam posisinya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau menikah dengan pria! Ia membencinya! Membenci dia dan mencintainya. "Aku bingung sekali", Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh dengan menyender pada dinding. Kehangatan air menghapus air matanya, bagai mereka tak pernah ada.

.

.

Mandi, berpakaian dan menenangkan diri, Gaara meninggalkan kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambut. Ia telah jujur pada dirinya sendiri selama empat puluh menit di bawah pancuran. Fakta kalau ia menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk menangis layaknya gadis sekolahan kemungkinan merupakan pertolongan yang sangat membantu. Menarik napas, ia menggeser tas untuk mencari sisir ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya, "sudah lebih baik?"

Gaara berputar dan menatap Neji. Pria itu duduk dengan santai di sofa dan memandang Gaara seakan-akan ia tengah menerka-nerka sebuah karya abstrak. Menahan kembali kemarahan, Gaara berkata, "Ya. Mendingan."

"Bagus", Neji menghela napas ketika meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Pada sampul depan terdapat potret saudari Gaara, Temari, yang menjelaskan tema dari busananya. "Sekarang karena kau tidak lagi marah, mungkin kita bisa bicara."

Gaara bersidekap, sebagai pertahanan dan menahannya untuk menonjok pria itu. Apa dia selalu terdengar sombong gak ketolong? Tidak bisakah suaranya sedikit lebih manusiawi? "Baik, bicara", mulai Gaara. "Lebih baik lagi, jelaskan kenapa lu gak mau bercerai". Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya, berlian dari cincin memantulkan cahaya dari lampu.

Neji menghela napas dan membawa tangannya menuju kepala. Jika Gaara tidak tahu, mungkin ia akan berpikiran kalau pria itu merasa bingung atas situasi yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa menit, Neji berbisik, "aku ingin sebuah kesempatan."

Suara itu sangat lembut, Gaara mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kendati begitu, ia tetap merasa bingung. Apa maksud kata itu? "Sebuah kesempatan atas apa?"

Mata pucat Neji memandang langsung mata Gaara, dan ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan tatapan. Kenapa pria ini begitu mempengaruhi dirinya, Gaara tak pernah tahu. tanpa mengatakan apapun Neji bangkit dan mendekatinya.

Gaara mundur hingga ia menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Neji menjulurkan tangan dan menempatkannya di dinding, sedang satunya tiba di rahang Gaara. Sang Rambut Merah tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkannya kalau ia mau, tapi untuk beberapa alasan tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Ketika jemari pucat Neji menyentuh kulitnya, ia merasakan kalau gugupnya membuncah.

Kendati ia hanya mengingat sedikit kejadian semalam, termasuk seks yang luar biasa, tubuhnya tampak ingat betul bagaimana itu terjadi. Kesenangan, kemurnian, luar biasa, kesenangan tak tertahankan ... dan menginginkan lebih.

Neji menunduk dan berbisik ke telinga Gaara, "aku ingin sebuah kesempatan untuk membuktikan kata-kata yang aku katakan padamu semalam". Ia menjauh dan memandang mata Gaara. "Kau mengingat apa yang aku katakan ketika kita menikah, bukan?"

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Gaara bergetar atas ingatan perkataan yang dibisikkan lembut. Oh, ia mengingatnya, ia ingat dan ia juga ingat bagaimana ia meresponnya. Neji melanjutkan bicara, "aku ingin sebuah kesempatan untuk mengetahui kalau apa yang kau katakan bukanlah pengaruh alkohol. Tetapi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapku, karena kau tahu, menurutku kata itu yang sejujurnya."

Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana caranya merespon sesuatu seperti itu? Terlebih, tubuhnya berteriak untuk bersandar pada tubuh kokoh di hadapan dan merasakan kehangatannya. Gaara membenci dirinya pada keadaan lemah seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau menyerah padanya merupakan hal paling buruk yang pernah ia lakukan, tapi sesuatu memberi tahunya kalau itu bisa jadi sesuatu yang paling hebat yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri, ia memberi jawaban untuk jalan keluar. Ia kalah pada pertarungan melahan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah", bisiknya.

Neji tersenyum, kemenangan murni tercermin dari setiap molekul. Sebelum Gaara memikirkan hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi setelah ia setuju, Neji menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia menangkap bibir Gaara menggunakan bibirnya dan memeluknya di antara lengan. Mata Gaara melebar sebelum perlahan menutup. Tangannya merambat naik dan dikalungkan di leher Neji. Tubuhnya sudah pasti mengingat tubuh Neji.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

**aliendroid**

_Well?_

Suara: _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _Ya, Tuhan! Sial!

Aku: Aku tidak pernah mendengar umpatan sebanyak itu darimu dalam satu waktu.

Suara: Bahkan kau tidak religius, kenapa peduli?

Aku: Aku gak peduli, selama mereka mewakilkanmu untuk menceritakan sesuka apa kamu pada _chapter _ini.

Suara: Sudah pasti, percaya padaku!

Aku: Hehehe.

Suara: _Please review!_

**Eta:**

Terima kasih sudah baca, _Minna-san! _Seperti biasa, Eta akan _update _seminggu sekali, itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu. Hehe. Itu sengaja Eta buat 'gue-elu' di pertemanan mereka. Karena rasanya aneh kalau 'aku-kamu'. Maaf yang merasa keganggu...

Ini link chapter 1: www (titik) fanfiction (titik) net (slash) s (slash) 8413259 (slash) 1 (slash)

Ini link aliendroid-san: www (titik) fanfiction (titik) net (slash) u (slash) 2799507 (slash)

Dia baik banget, lhooooo! Oh ya, jangan lupa _review_ dan banyakkan fiksi NejiGaa! Dan doakan Eta biar gak males dan produktif, yaaaa~

.

.

Bogor. Sabtu. 25 Oktober 2014. 22:37


	2. Why Didn't You Stop Me?

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: Why Didn't You Stop Me?**_** | Kenapa Kau Tidak Menghentikanku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara merasakan Neji mendorongnya mundur lumayan keras. Hangat menyebar ke tubuhnya dengan cepat dan dia terpeleset memasuki perasaan yang menyenangkan. Tangan Neji memijat sepanjang sisi tubuh Gaara sebelum menyelipkannya ke belakang, meremas bokongnya. Erangan keluar melewati bibir Gaara yang berhasil dimanjakan oleh Neji. Sensasi ketika Neji meremas pinggulnya, mata Gaara terbuka.

Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak sekarang, atau kapan pun! Kejadian yang telah terjadi membuatnya menahan diri. Tapi tetap saja, sulit sekali mendorong Neji agar menjauhinya. Erangan lainnya keluar dari bibir. Ia harus menghentikan ini! Digerakkannya tangan menuju bahu Neji, ia menghentaknya mundur ke belakang.

Mata Neji berkilat bingung. Gaara kembali berusaha mengalirkan getaran tubuh menjadi kekuatan di matanya. Pria itu, demi apapun, tampan, dan ia paham betul. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangkat tangan dan menuju pintu. "Lu belum membuktikan apapun", tangannya menggapai pegangan pintu. "Sampai lu buktiin, kita gak akan melakukan seks."

Neji membeku, sudah jelas ia tidak menyukai jawaban itu. Gaara memandang ... suaminya yang sedang memertimbangkan. "Baik". Gaara memandangnya kaget, hampir tidak percaya dia akan setuju semudah itu.

Gaara menyadari ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin ia melawan situasi ini, hanya untuk mencari alasan agar tidak memercayai perkataannya. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tapi", Neji berjalan mendekat dan Gaara, untuk beberapa alasan ia menolak untuk bergerak. Neji mengecup bibir Gaara dengan lembut dan berbisik, "aku bisa menciummu di mana pun kita berada. Kau setuju?"

Gaara menelan ludah. Ia tidak yakin itu adalah ide yang bagus. Ciuman Neji sama memabukkannya dengan aprosidiak! Ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya dapat menahan diri jika Neji menciumnya di mana saja. Namun tetap , Neji telah setuju dengan alasannya, ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Menarik napas, "iya, boleh. Permisi". Dengan cepat Gaara membuka pintu dan berlari melintasi lorong. Dia harus sejauh mungkin dari Neji dan kamar dengan ranjang yang mengundang.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti malam? gundah Gaara ketika menunggu _lift. _Dirinya akan berbagi ranjang dengan Neji. Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa atau lantai? Tidak, aku ragu Neji akan mengijinkan. Gaara menghela napas, hidupnya terasa makin rumit dari hari ke hari. _Lift _berdenting dan terbuka. Gaara melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol yang membawanya ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Neji membuang napas panjang ketika pintu hotel tertutup pelan setelah disentak oleh Si Rambut Merah. Dia memiliki ide untuk pergi menyusulnya, tapi ia kenal Gaara. Dia menginginkan waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebuah senyuman melintang di bibir Neji. Gaara tidak sedingin itu kepadanya. Dan perilaku Gaara yang paling meresponnya dengan baik itu terjadi semalam. Benar kalau mereka dulu sering bertikai, tapi semua perkataannya jujur.

Menjauhi pintu ia pergi ke kamar mandi, dan memutar keran pancuran. Tepat di bawah tetesannya, ia menenangkan otot. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide bagaimana ia akan membuat Gaara memahami perasaannya, tapi Hyuuga Neji menikmati tantangan. Ia akan menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin dan membuat Gaara melihat kalau ia serius mencintainya. Dan bersama dirinya itu adalah yang terbaik bagi Gaara.

Faktanya mereka berada di sekitar satu sama lain tiga tahun belakangan. Bisa saja mereka saling mengenal melebihi orang lain. Ya, Neji percaya diri kalau ia mengenal Gaara, dan ia pantas memilikinya. Ia hanya perlu membuat Rambut Merah keras kepala itu melupakan kelakuan buruknya.

"Aku kaget ia setuju". Malah hingga semalam, ia yakin betul kalau Gaara sangat membencinya. Kendati ia yakin Gaara membencinya, tapi paling tidak ia tahu ada suatu sisi kalau Gaara mencintainya. Rasa cinta itu tidaklah sejelas kejengkelannya, tapi Neji yakin ia bisa menemukan sisi itu dan mengeluarkannya. Ia menginginkan Gaara, dengan setiap sel, dan dia harus memilikinya!

.

.

Gaara memasuki sebuah kedai kecil dan Naruto berserta Kiba masih duduk di kursi yang tadi mereka tempati. Mereka melihatnya berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum. Kali ini ketika Gaara tiba, ia duduk dan memesan secangkit Teh Chi dan sebuah _muffin _rasa _blueberry_.

Tiga sahabat dekat itu duduk dalam diam hingga pelayan membawakan makanan dan minuman milik Gaara. Pelayan perempuan itu kembali dengan cepat dan meletakkan pesanan. Matanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang ia kenali, sudah biasa baginya. Mata itu memancarkan pengundangan tapi Gaara tidak mengacuhkannya dan ia segera kembali ke posisinya.

"Jadi", Gaara menghirup tehnya, "mau menjelaskan kenapa kalian _ngizinin _gue nikah sama Neji?" ia menatap kedua temannya. Dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Naruto dan Kiba tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ketika mabuk. Mereka bertiga saling menyadarkan dari kebodohan masing-masing. Lalu kenapa kali ini tidak? Apa yang terjadi hingga mereka menjadi sangat bodoh?

Pertanyaannya belum dijawab. Kiba dan Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Seperti mereka tidak yakin kalau ia akan menyukai jawabannya. Ia menarik napas, mengeluarkan nada tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. "Baiklah", tapi ia tidak menjelaskan apapun, hanya mengangkat tangan kiri miliknya. Untuk sejenak Gaara bingung, hingga matanya melihat sebuah cincin dan membelalak. Benda itu indah, emas dengan detil perak yang membuatnya elegan, tapi tidak feminim. "Gue juga menikah sama Sasuke", gumamnya.

Segera saja Gaara menatap Kiba. Pipi Sang _Brunette _tersipu. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Ya, gue juga menikah dengan Shino". Di jari Kiba terdapat cincin emas polos. Tidak ada hiasan apapun, tapi dengan kepribadian Kiba, terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

"_Yeah_, tapi sepertinya perasaan lu ke Neji bukan kebencian _doang_". Gaara memeringatkan Naruto dengan delikan, tapi Si Pirang tidak terlihat ciut. "Ayolah, Gaara, semua orang tahu semenjak lu kenal dia tiga tahun yang lalu, elu selalu mengencani seseorang yang memiliki kesamaan dengan dia. Makin hari pria yang lu deketin makin mirip penampilannya Neji. Satu-satunya yang gak dimilikin pacar terakhir elu itu adalah mata pucat Neji dan cara bicaranya!"

"Gue ngerti" sentak Gaara. Ia menyesap lagi tehnya, mencoba menenangkan diri dan berkata, "tapi bukan berarti gue mau nikahin dia."

Kiba menatapnya nanar. "Apa lu bakal cerein dia?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak, karena entah gimana caranya dia menyakinkan gue buat _ngasih_ kesempatan."

Mata Naruto dan Kiba membelalak. Mereka sangat yakin kalau Gaara tidak akan mengatakan alasannya hingga Neji tiba. Semoga saja teman mereka tidak marah dengan situasi ini ketika ia melanjutkan. "Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?" Gaara memandang Si Pirang dengan skeptis.

Naruto menghela napas, "kesempatan apa yang lu kasih ke dia?"

"Oh", Gaara memandang _munffin_ miliknya dan membawanya ke bibir. Ia menggigitnya sedikit. Di telannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. Naruto dan Kiba, mereka menatapnya dengan penasaran. Dengan desahan kesal ia menjawab, "dia mau diberikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau dia cinta gue". Dapat dirasakan pipinya memanas. Dirinya tidak perlu memerlihatkan rasa malunya! Bahkan jika Kiba dan Naruto yang melihatnya, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Terdengar masuk akal."

"Dan lu setuju?"

"Gue setuju", Gaara menjawabnya dengan helaan napas.

"Kenapa?" tambah Naruto.

Gaara memelototinya. "Kenapa gue nikahin dia?" Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sejujurnya mereka sangat kaget ketika Gaara dan Neji memutuskan untuk menikah, tapi karena Shino dan Sasuke juga mengusulkan hal yang sama, mereka jadi tidak terlalu memerhatikannya.

Kini mereka berharap kalau mereka lebih peduli pada situasi saat itu. Gaara memandang dua temannya sesaat sebelum bertanya, "jadi ada di antara kalian yang akan bercerai?"

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang sebelum menggelengkan kepala, tidak. "Gue pacaran dengan Shino bertahun-tahun dan gue tahu gue bakal bahagia sama dia", Kiba menjelaskan dengan rona wajah. "Sepertinya Shino juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Gaara tersenyum, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka ada yang bahagia dengan situasi ini. Kiba dan Shino cocok satu sama lain. Pembawaan tenang Shino mengimbangi keributan Kiba. Gaara bisa melihat kalau mereka bahagia. Ia memandangi Naruto, menunggu penjelasan.

Terdapat rona merah tipis di pipi Naruto. "Yah, lu tahu perasaan gue ke Sasuke gimana. Gak kayak gue baru suka sama dia", Gaara harus mengakui kalau itu benar. Kedua orang itu memiliki perasaan tersebut sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. "Lagipula, gue kira keluarga Sasuke bukan penganut perceraian."

"Bentar", Gaara mengangkat tangannya. "Kayak gitu benar-benar ada?"

"Iya", Naruto membeku, "sepertinya orang tua Sasuke sangat mengikuti peraturan."

"Wow", Gaara kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi seperti yang terlihat, dua pasangan itu sudah bersama bertahun-tahun. Ada kemungkinan sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Namun tetap saja, sesuatu memberi tahu Gaara kalau pernikahan Naruto dengan Sasuke tidak akan berjalan mudah dengan tradisi keluarganya. Dalam diam ia berharap keberuntungan bagi temannya dan menyelesaikan makan.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba pergi jalan-jalan. Seharusnya sekarang adalah liburan, dan mereka tidak berniat untuk menyia-nyiakannya! Bahkan jika pasangan baru mereka tidak menemani, mereka akan menikmatinya. Mereka pergi menyusuri jalan sekaligus _window shopping _dan saling menghina. Benar-benar situasi yang menyenangkan, hingga ponsel mereka berdering.

"Sabaku Gaara", Gaara menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Kau di mana?" _Gaara mendengus ketika suara Neji berdengung di telinganya.

"Gue gak merasa ada keharusan untuk menjawab". Ia memandang Kiba dan Naruto, ternyata mereka juga sedang berbicara dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"_Sekarang aku adalah suamimu, bukannya aku harus tahu kau ada di mana?_"

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Jika kelakuan Neji berlebihan seperti ini, 'pernikahan' mereka tidak akan berjalan lama. "Gue tetap gak merasa wajib buat melapor waktu melakukan sesuatu."

Gaara dapat mendengar Neji menghela napas. "Yeah, _kau benar. Kau gak harus memberitahuku, tapi paling tidak aku ingin tahu kau pergi ke mana_", suara Neji terdengar sangat lembut hingga Gaara bisa merasakan dirinya sedikit meleleh karenanya. Sudah jelas kalau Neji memerdulikannya. Seperti mengetahui pikirannya Neji menambahkan, "_aku khawatir karena aku gak menemukanmu di _Casino, _restoran, hotel atau toko mana pun_". Perkataan itu kembali menyadarkan Gaara kalau Neji benar-benar mencarinya.

Memutar bola matanya, Gaara menyerah, "gue belanja sama Naruto dan Kiba". Ia hanya tidak bisa terus mendengar suara lembut Neji. Dalam hati dia membuat catatan untuk terbiasa pada suara itu. Mata Gaara membelalak menyadari pikirannya. Pikiran itu membuat dia seakan-akan berharap akan ada masa depan bagi mereka. Sebuah umpatan kecil keluar ketika dia menyadari kalau dia memang menginginkannya.

"_Gaara?_" suaranya terdengar khawatir. "_Kau tidak apa-apa?_"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kita _bakal balik _bentar lagi, sabar". Dengan itu Gaara memutuskan hubungan. Memasukkan lagi ponsel ke saku, ia memandangi dua temannya. Ekspresi mereka memerlihatkan pemikiran yang sama. "Kita pulang?"

"Iya", Kiba menghela napas. "Shino mengajakku nonton _bareng_."

"Sasuke mau mengajakku makan siang," tambah Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo", Gaara melangkah menuju hotel mereka. Sembari berjalan ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Neji mencarinya. Apa ia mau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat? Hati Gaara tersentak ketika memikirkan dirinya akan kencan dengan suaminya.

Mata Gaara menyipit. Makin ke sini semakin mudah menyebut Neji sebagai suaminya. Ia tidak tahu ini adalah hal baik atau buruk.

.

.

Neji menghela napas ketika memasukkan ponsel ke saku dan memandangi dua tiket di tangannya. Terdapat pameran yang ia yakin akan Gaara nikmati. Ia sering melihat Gaara memandang karya seniman ini tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

Bahkan ia pernah melihat Gaara membeli sebuah karya seni mereka. Dan dia berharap kalau Gaara akan menghargai inisiatifnya. Alih-alih menganggapnya sebagai tindakan seorang penguntit.

"Kau terlihat tegang", Sasuke menghampirinya. "Tidak berjalan mulus?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "semua terjadi seperti yang diharapkan."

Sasuke mengeluarkan helaan kecil, "hn."

Mendekati mereka, Shino berkata, "Yah, syukurlah."

"Ya Tuhan! Itu Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji dan Aburame Shino!"

"Benar!"

"Aku tidak memercayainya!"

Ketiga model itu meringis dalam hati, tapi di permukaan mereka memasang senyum selebriti. Perempuan-perempuan mengerumun di sekitar mereka, bertanya sesuatu, meminta tanda tangan dan potret bersama. Memang merepotkan, namun dengan keadaan mereka hal seperti ini pasti terjadi.

Ketika pintu hotel terbuka dan memerlihatkan Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara, seorang perempuan mencium pipi Neji. Mata Gaara menyipit dan pria beriris pucat itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bereaksi ketika Si Rambut Merah berada di antara dia dan penggemarnya.

"Sudah cukup, Mr. Hyuuga sedang berlibur. Tolong jangan mengganggunya", nada Gaara terdengar formal, ia memasuki mode profesional. Naruto dan Kiba melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka mengusir semua penggemar. Ketika gadis itu pergi, Gaara masih memunggungi Neji.

"Ah, Gaara", Neji menyentuh bahunya. Gaara berbalik dan memelototi _suaminya_, kemarahan tercermin di matanya. "Aku tidak mengira dia akan melakukan hal itu", ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Pasti tidak", suaranya terdengar jengkel, "makanya lu masih berdiri di sini!"

"Gaara", Neji mencoba menenangkan Si Rambut Merah. Ia tidak yakin apa yang membuat Gaara sangat marah, tapi ia sedikit berharap kalau Gaara cemburu. "Mereka penggemar, kau tahu aku tidak bisa kasar pada mereka. Kenapa kau sangat marah?"

Delikan Gaara berubah ke kemurkaan, "yah, maaf kalau gue marah waktu melihat sembarang jalang mencium suami gue!". Mata Gaara membelalak dan tangannya pindah ke mulut sedetik ketika perkataan itu keluar.

Neji menyeringai seperti kucing Cheshire yang menangkap Alice. "Benarkah? Jadi sekarang kau memanggilku suamimu?" suaranya terdengar puas.

Gaara mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan, tapi terdengar sangat pelan. Menarik tangannya menjauh dari mulut, ia berkata, "apa itu di tanganmu?". Ia benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Neji dan mengganti pembicaraan.

Neji, sengaja tidak memerpanjangkannya, mengangkat tiket itu. "Aku harap kau mau pergi.", ia menyerahkannya dan melihat mata hijau Gaara membelalak heran.

"Tapi", ia memandang pria yang lebih tinggi. "Gimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "aku ada sumber tersendiri. Sepupuku, Hinata, mengenal salah satu seniman itu dan membantuku."

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya memandang Neji dari sisi pandang yang baru. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Neji bisa tahu tentang ketertarikannya dengan duo seniman S&D, ia hanya begitu senang bisa melihat pameran mereka. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum, ia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Neji, tepat di mana gadis itu menciumnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

**aliendroid**

aku harap kalian menikmati _chapter _ini. _Chapter _selanjutnya akan menjadi kencan pertama Neji dan Gaara!

Suara: ... siapa S&D?

Me: Hehehe, menurutmu siapa?

Suara: Aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Makanya aku bertanya.

Aku: Kau akan tahu.

Suara: Grrrr. Hmph. _Please review._

**Eta**

Dan ini adalah bagian ke dua! Entah kenapa rasanya Gaara ababil banget di sini. Semoga aja gak OoC. Dan untuk orang yang merasa kalau tulisan yang ini terasa agak kaku, Eta mohon maaf karena gak bisa menyelipkan seorang 'Re' di terjemahan ini. Eta mencoba untuk _pure _mengikuti cerita aslinya tanpa memasukkan pemahaman yang Eta tangkap seperti di terjemahan-terjemahan yang sebelumnya. Bagi yang udah pernah baca, menurut kalian lebih enak mana? Yang mengikuti cerita aslinya atau ada 'Re'? Eta minta pendapat kalian semua, _Minna. _

Oh, dan tolong isi _voting _apakah seri selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan dengan _pair _ShinoKiba. Pilihan kalian menentukan, lho! #halah kayak pemilu

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca!

Sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan!

.

.

Bogor. Sabtu. 1 November 2014. 20:35


	3. First Date?

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: First Date?**_** | Kencan Pertama?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membutuhkan waktu sampai tiga puluh menit agar Gaara menyadari kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kencan dengan suaminya. Kencan pertama baginya. Dengan pria yang telah ia nikahi pula. Ketika pemahaman kecil itu tiba, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang biasanya seorang pria lakukan, tidak mengacuhkannya. Tahu itu keputusan terbaik—tak peduli sangat menyiksa dirinya—Gaara memaksakan diri untuk menikmati pameran seni itu. Ia juga penasaran bagaimana caranya Neji bisa mengetahui kalau ia menyukai S&D?

Sepanjang perjalanan pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Gaara. Ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan bertanya kepada Neji, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "pernah sekali akau melihatmu memandangi karya mereka."

Hal ini justru membuat Gaara semakin penasaran. Sejak kapan Neji memerhatikannya? Apa dia seorang penguntit handal? Perkiraan itu membuat tubuh Gaara mengejang. Bayangan Neji memandanginya dari kejauhan selama pemotretan atau _fashion show _bukanlah masalah besar baginya, tapi kalau membuntuti sudah lain cerita.

Bagai membaca kegusaran Gaara, Neji menambahkan, "sewaktu ada acara di Sydney, kau melihat katalog _online _ mereka dan aku melintas dibelakangmu."

"Oh, gitu", Gaara menjawab sewaktu mereka memasuki gedung pameran. Mata Gaara otomatis terpaku pada pahatan patung Pinokio. Seperti karya duo itu lainnya, pahatan itu begitu elok. Sudah dapat ditebak karya itu pasti tak akan dijual, lihat saja kedetilannya.

Ketika mayoritas patung terbuat dari bahan dasar yang sama, karya satu ini begitu berbeda. Dengan tinggi empat kaki patung itu terbuat dari lempung, yang berkat ukirannya membuatnya tampak seperti kayu. Warna pakaiannya mengesankan rasa semangat. Dari seluruh karya yang pernah duo itu buat, ini adalah favorit Gaara.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara berbalik dan tersenyum sopan kepada pria berambut merah yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Ya. Menurutku dia bagus sekali. Proposinya tetap mencerminkan anak kecil, terlepas dari ukurannya. Sungguh berkesan dan detil bagai ukiran kayu itu luar biasa."

Rambut merah satunya tertawa, "ya, tolong jangan disentuh". Gaara melihat pria itu dengan teliti, matanya melebar begitu mengenali pria itu. "Akasuna Sasori?"

Pria itu menghadapnya lagi dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu aku", katanya, "dan kau Sabaku Gaara, adik lelaki Sabaku Temari."

Gaara membeku, "bagaimana anda tahu?"

Sasori mengalunkan tawa pelan, "tenang, aku tidak seperti dugaanmu. Beberapa kali aku bekerja sama dengan kakakmu. Alasan utamanya karena pasangan bodohku itu penggemarnya", suara Sasori mengidentifikasikan kalau Pirang satu itu tak hanya membicarakan hal-hal melukis saja. "Permisi, aku harus menyapa tamu lainnya."

"Tentu", Gaara menganggukkan kepala dan melihat Sasori pergi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Si Pirang lalu meminta maaf pada tamu yang ditinggalkan.

"Menikmatinya?" Neji muncul dari belakang Gaara dan mencium pelipisnya.

Gaara berjingkat sedikit kendati tidak mendorong Neji menjauh, "ya, gue juga ngobrol sama Sasori."

"Aku melihatnya", Neji menawari Gaara segelas sampanye, "memang masih sore, tapi segelas tidak masalah."

Mata hijau itu memandangi flute[1] beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan mengambilnya. "Lu gak bermaksud buat bikin gue mabuk lagi, kan?"

Tatapan Neji terlihat mencurigakan dan bertanya dengan nada penuh konspirasi, "sekarang kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau". Kalimat terakhir dibisikkan tepat di telinga Gaara dan mengirimkan getaran sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"Hentikan itu", desis Gaara dan lagi-lagi ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak berpikiran untuk mendorong Neji.

Neji hanya tertawa kecil dan mengecup leher Gaara, menghisapnya pelan. Dan menarik diri sebelum menciptakan tanda, aksinya sudah mencapai tujuan. Yaitu Gaara yang sedang berusaha keras bertarung dengan gairahnya. Memutuskan kalau yang terbaik adalah mencari penarik perhatian, Gaara berjalan menjauhi Neji dan mengelilingi gedung pameran.

Lebih baik menikmatinya selagi aku di sini, pikir Gaara. Ia tidak sedang melarikan diri dari Neji, hanya memerlebar jarak mereka.

Neji tersenyum ketika mengekori Gaara. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan dan ingin melihat efeknya. Tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud membuat Si Rambut Merah menjauh. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka dan kesempatan untuk membuktikan kepada Gaara kalau ia benar-benar peduli kepadanya. Neji hanya berharap kalau ia tahu bagaimana caranya. Menaklukkan Gaara tidaklah semudah memecah kacang. Dan kenyataan kalau Gaara setuju untuk kencan juga merupakan keajaiban untuknya.

"Neji", Neji menatap Gaara yang memanggil namanya. "Menurut lo karya ini gimana?" Gaara memandang Neji penuh pengharapan—dengan caranya, tentu.

Di gambar itu terdapat langit biru gelap, pasir putih nan terang dan pohon palem bercahaya surah. Juga terdapat sebuah kolam yang gemerlapan akibat paparan cahaya bulan. "Karya ini membuatmu merasa kalau kau sedang berada di oasis ketika malam", akhirnya Neji berkata. "Warnanya menyatu dengan cantik dan pemandangannya pun indah, menuntun mata yang melihat langsung menuju kolam kecil itu."

Gaara tersenyum, "gue setuju. Membuat gue ingat dengan lukisan di lobi kantor. Membuat lu merasakan kalau lu berada di oasis itu, bukan hanya memandangi dari kejauhan."

"Aku yakin kami berusaha membuatnya dengan sempurna", Sasori berjalan mendekati mereka, Si Pirang membuntutinya dengan rengutan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu", kata Gaara, "saudariku menyukainya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang sesuai dengan nama desainnya. Oasis."

"Aku senang kalau maksud kami tersampaikan dengan baik."

"Sudah pasti", Gaara merespon.

Neji menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk mengontrol diri. Gaara hanya berbicara dengan pria lain, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa cemburu. Tidak ada alasan, tapi ia cemburu. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan dan ini menganggunya karena pria itu memiliki atensi Gaara.

"Sudah pasti kau diciptakan dengan sempurnya". Perhatian Neji menuju Si Pirang dengan ekspresi tidak yakin. "Postur bagus dan tulang sempurna serta berotot cukup. Persis Adonis."

"Maaf?". Bukannya ia tidak pernah dipuji seperti ini sebelumnya, hanya saja biasanya orang itu memerkenalkan diri mereka terlebih dulu. Ditambah, Si Pirang ini, yang Neji yakin adalah Deidara memandangnya bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebuah seni.

"Sudah pasti kau adalah model sempurna buatan Tuhan."

"Deidara!"

"Apa?" Deidara terlihat bingung. "Aku hanya melakukan observasi, Danna. Apalagi kau sedang sibuk dengan obrolanmu."

Mata hijau Gaara mengernyit dan ia menggapai tangan Neji untuk dikaitkan dengan jemari miliknya. Memastikan kalau cincin pernikahannya menciptakan sebuah kilatan cahaya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak boleh begitu posesif, terlebih jika ia ingin untuk terus berlaku dingin kepada Neji. Tapi ia hanya tidak suka melihat bagaimana tatapan Deidara terhadap Nejinya. Ia dan Sasori mendengar seluruh pemujaan Deidara dan Gaara tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana cara pandang Deidara yang mengamati Neji dari atas hingga bawah, meneliti hingga detil terkecil.

"Maafkan aku, ia bisa menjadi sedikit lancang", Sasori meminta maaf. "Tapi ia hanya bersikap jujur. Jadi tolong jangan terlalu memikirkan komentarnya."

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Ia merasa terganggu. Bukan karena pujiannya, tapi karena perlakuan minim rasa hormat terhadap Neji dengan menatapnya seperti itu. Neji merupakan manusia, bukan sebuah barang yang bisa dipandangi oleh siapa saja.

Gaara merasakan tubuhnya membeku begitu menyadari betapa posesif dirinya. Neji seorang model; sudah pasti secara teknis kalau tubuhnya merupakan sesuatu yang ditawarkan dan dirinya pun barada pada bisnis yang menjual hal yang sama.

"Jangan khawatir", perkataan Neji menyadarkan Gaara dari pikirannya, "aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Jadi aku boleh memahatmu?" Deidara bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Neji meringis, rasa sakit muncul di tangannya. Ia menundukkan wajah dan memandang tangannya yang sedang diremas Gaara, lalu menatap wajahnya. Ia sangat kaget mendapati kemarahan di mata _jade _itu. "Maaf, tapi suami saya dan saya sedang berlibur", suara Gaara kembali formal. "Jika anda membutuhkannya sebagai model, tolong hubungi agensi dan buat perjanjian."

Dengan itu Gaara menarik Neji menjauh dari duo itu. Neji tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika berjalan di sebelah Gaara. Tadi adalah kali ke dua Gaara menyebutnya suami dan memerlihatkan kecemburuan akan dirinya.

Mungkin memenangkan hati pasangannya tidak sesulit yang dia kira. Cincin pernikahan yang tersemat di jemari mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Menarik perasaan terdalam Gaara ke permukaan. Namun Neji bersyukur, permusuhan yang Gaara tunjukkan meredam sedikit 'keinginannya'.

Neji menghentikan langkah begitu pemahanan itu tiba, menyebabkan Gaara juga berhenti. Si Rambut Merah mendelik ke arahnya, tapi begitu Neji memertemukan bibir mereka, mata Gaara membelalak lalu perlahan menutup. Ia sudah setuju untuk membiarkan Neji menciumnya di mana pun mereka berada, terlebih dia juga membutuhkan penyaluran rasa cemburu. Dan juga ia tidak menemukan alasan apapun dari perlakuannya yang menarik Neji mendekat untuk memerdalam ciuman.

Ketika mereka saling melepaskan diri Neji memandang Gaara dan tersenyum, "merasa lebih baik?" ia mengecup kening Gaara.

Gaara membeku lalu matanya melebar. Neji baru saja memaksanya! Dengan sangat terampir pula! Gaara tak memercayai ini. Ia mendelik pada pria—yang masih tersenyum bodoh—di hadapannya. "Ya, terima kasih", Gaara menggeram kecil dan berjalan menjauhinya, menuju lukisan lain.

Senyum Neji memudar sedikit. Menyadari kalau mungkin dirinya membuat Gaara marah karena taktik kecilnya. Ia pun memutuskan melihat karya seni yang berseberangan dengan Si Rambut Merah, menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin.

Gaara menyadari tingkah Neji dan ia menghela napas kecil. Sepertinya Neji serius ingin mencoba membuktikan perasaan pria itu kepadanya. Ia juga bersyukur Neji memerlebar jarak, tapi ia tidak terlalu keberatan Neji menempel kepadanya.

Tunggu, apa? Mata Gaara melebar begitu pemikiran itu menghantamnya. Digelengkannya kepala, berniat menghapus pikiran itu. Ia tidak mau Neji menempeli dirinya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara memutar tubuh, matanya melebar melihat salah satu mantan pacarnya. "Idate?" Gaara berharap kalau ia hanya salah lihat.

Si _Brunette _tersenyum dan bergerak mendekatinya. Gaara mundur satu langkah. Ekspresi Idate menggelap sedikit namun ia tidak menyatakan apapun atas sikap penolakan itu. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Gaara. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik". Dirinya sedang mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana ia pernah memertimbangkan orang ini untuk menjadi pengganti Neji. Pandangannya menuju rambut Idate dan ia langsung mendapat jawabannya. Rambut miliknya sama persis dengan rambut Neji, mungkin hanya sedikit lebih terang. Dia juga memiliki karakter keras kepala dan benci merasa kehilangan, mengingatkan Gaara kepada Neji. Sekarang ia mengerti kalau yang paling serupa adalah bentuk matanya.

"Jadi", Idate tersenyum kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat ia kenali. Gaara telah sering melihatnya ketika mereka masih bersama. "Keberatan menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tawarnya.

Gaara merasakan perutnya berputar, bukan dalam konteks baik pula. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak Idate miliki adalah metode rayuan ramah tamah milik Neji. "Maaf, aku bersama seseorang," kata Gaara pelan. Alasan yang menahannya untuk tidak menonjok wajahnya adalah rasa bersalah karena menggunakannya sebagai substitusi.

"Oh, Naruto atau Kiba?" tanya Idate. Pertanyaan itu meyakinkan Gaara kalau dia berasumsi kalau dirinya tidak sedang berkencan dan sudah pasti ia pergi bersama kedua temannya.

Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab dengan kata-kata retorik miliknya, ia merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Ternyata kamu di sini, Gaara", Neji mengecup pelipis Gaara. "Aku sedari tadi mencarimu, khawatir, kau tahu? Dia _temanmu_?" Gaara mau tak mau tersenyum ketika mendengar Neji menekankan kata teman.

"Aku Morino Idate", jawabnya tanpa perlu ditanya, mendelik kepada Neji pula. "Mantan pacar Gaara", dia menambahkan.

Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan ketika berbicara seperti itu, tapi semua itu membuatnya tampak seperti pecundang. Gaara langsung memikirkan kenapa ia dulu pernah memiliki pikiran untuk kencan dengan pria itu.

"Oh?" tanya Neji. Gaara merasakan atmosfir dingin menjalar ke pulang punggungnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan menelan ludah pada tatapan membekukan milik Neji. "Aku Hyuuga Neji, dan aku ingin memberitahumu untuk tidak mengganggu _suamiku _di lain waktu."

Mata Idate membelalak dan air mukanya berubah keras. Gaara hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu saat ini. "Suami?" suara Idate seperti berharap kalau apa yang ia dengar barusan itu suatu kebohongan.

"Ya", Neji menjawab sembari mengangkat tangan kiri miliknya dan tangan Gaara, cincin pernikahan berkilat semangat di jemari mereka. "Suami. Kami menikah beru-baru ini dan berada di sini pun dalam rangka bulan madu. Benar begitu, Gaara?" Neji bertanya sembari mengecup bagian belakang leher Gaara.

Gaara mau tak mau menahan erangan yang memaksa keluar. Diam-diam dia juga memaki lehernya yang bagitu sensitif. Sadar ke dua pria di sekitar membutuhkan jawabannya, Gaara menjawab kata pertama yang mampir di benaknya. "Itu benar". Tak lama Gaara sadar kalau dia telah setuju dengan Neji.

Mata Idate langsung dipenuhi amarah dan cuping hidungnya melebar. Rasanya lucu sekali, kecuali Gaara sudah mengenal pria itu cukup lama hingga ia tahu kalau pria itu tengah ingin melakukan sesuatu. "Wow, kau bergerak cepat, Gaara", geram Idate. Mata Gaara mengernyit. Idate melanjutkan, "kita baru saja putus tiga bulan dan kau sudah menikah dengan seseorang? Jangan bilang kalau kau itu selingkuh dariku? Dasar jalang."

Segalanya berjalan sangat cepat hingga Gaara tidak sempat bereaksi. Neji melangkah dan menyerang Idate, pukulan milik pria itu hampir menghancurkan rahang. Mata Gaara membelalak ketika melihat cairan merah di tinju Neji. "Tanganmu!" ia berteriak selagi mendekatkan tangan yang terluka itu ke arahnya. Gaara mendongak dan memelototi dan berteriak, "jangan membuat tubuhmu terluka untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting! Bodoh!"

Gaara merogoh saku celana dan menarik keluar sebuah sapu tangan. Membungkus sekeliling tangan Neji, ia menengok ke sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membasuh luka. Ia melihat beberapa gelas air, tapi ketika hendak melangkah untuk mengambilnya, Neji menghentikan dirinya.

Menarik dirinya mendekat Neji menciumnya kuat, "ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membicarakanmu seperti itu."

Gaara merasakan dirinya meleleh sedikit mendengar kata-kata Neji, tapi itu tidaklah mengubah kenyataan kalau ia harus menindak lanjuti tangan Neji. "Ayo pulang, kita kembali ke hotel", Gaara berkata sembari menarik tangan Neji untuk keluar gedung perhelatan. Ketika mereka berjalan menjauh, Gaara senang karena mereka berada di sisi sepi gedung dan tidak seorang pun melihat tingkah meledak Neji. Bisa menjadi sebuah skandal besar kalau terjadi.

Mereka melihat Sasori dan Deidara di perjalanan dan mengatakan selamat tinggal, menyebut-nyebut seorang pria terluka di dalam. Mata Sasori membelalak tapi setelah melihat keadaan Neji dan Gaara dengan lebih teliti serta tangannya yang nampak terluka ia langsung paham. Setelah itu ia berjanji untuk mengurusnya dan meyakinkan mereka kalau bukanlah masalah besar jika mereka pergi.

.

.

.

Setibanya mereka di hotel, Gaara membersihkan tangan Neji dan menyelubunginya dengan perban anti kuman. Ketika Gaara sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya, Neji memerhatikan tangannya yang terbalut dengan profesional. "Kau tahu benar apa yang kau lakukan, rupanya."

Gaara berhenti sebentar ketika memasukkan antiseptik dan memandang Neji balik. Setelah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria itu, ia menggaruk belakang kepala. "Yah, dengan memiliki teman seperti Neji dan Kiba, salah satu dari kami harus belajar bagaimana caranya memberlakukan luka. Atau paling tidak harus bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dan ternyata berguna," jelas Gaara.

"Rupanya itu alasan kenapa ada kotak PPPK," suara Neji mengidentifikasikan kekagetan yang berkurang sewaktu Gaara mengeluarkan kotak PPPK dari tasnya.

"Begitulah", Gaara meresleting tutup tas miliknya. "Lu harus istirahan bentar. Gue mau ngambil es buat tangan lo."

Gaara beranjak pergi, namun Neji mengulurkan tangan dan menggapai lengannya. Gaara menunduk, memerhatikan tangannya yang berkaitan dengan tangan Neji. "Bagaimana kalau kau di sini dan rebahan bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

[1] Flute adalah nama untuk gelas khusus sampanye.

.

.

**aliendroid:**

Dan berhenti di sana! Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi di _chapter_ selanjutnya? Apakah Gaara akan menerima tawaran Neji?

Suara: Kau tega sekaliiiiii! Aku ingin tahu sekarang!

Marie: Lalu bagaimana Idate?

Cricket: _Please review!_

**Eta:**

Haaai, Pembaca! Setelah susah payah, akhirnya bagian tiga kelaaaar! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan menunggu dan membacaa!

Buat yang tidak _log in_, **Aku**: Iya, S&D itu SasoDei. Gimana bagian ini, bukan Cuma Gaara yang cembokir, lhooo. Ini udah lanjut. _Review _lagi?

Terus yang udah _follow_:

**rintaratata.**

Yang _Favo_:

**KyBlacklist, Bbypou**

Yang _log in_ udah dibales lewat PM!

Ini link chapter 3: .net (slash) s (slash) 8413259 (slash) 3 (slash)

Ini link aliendroid-san: .net (slash) u (slash) 2799507 (slash)

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review_?

.

.

.

Bogor. Minggu. 09 November 2014. 11:32


	4. Lay Beside You?

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Lay Beside You? **_**| Berbaring di Sisimu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kehijauan sukses tertawan oleh perak pucat. Seluruh dunia surut dan yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. Napas Gaara tertahan di paru-paru kendati jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Kehangatan merambat dari tangannya menuju dada yang disentuh Neji. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuh namun sama sekali tidak mampu. Ia tetap berdiri kokoh memandangi mata indah itu.

"Gaara", Neji memanggil dengan lembut sembari menariknya mendekat. Sinyal peringatan menghilang dari akal sehat Gaara dan ia tidak mencoba untuk memikirkannya lagi. Dibolehkannya Neji untuk menariknya mendekat ke arah ranjang hingga ia berada tepat di sebelahnya. "Kumohon", Neji berbisik ke telinganya.

Gaara menggigil. Bibir Neji berada tepat di cuping telinganya, mengirimkan sebuah sensasi menyenangkan mengaliri darah. Ia merasakan bibir lembut itu bergerak melintasi lehernya dengan sangat lihai dan sesekali memberikan kecupan mulai dari telinga hingga pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengerang dan menyandar pada tubuh Neji.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun, tapi aku ingin memelukmu", suara Neji penuh dengan permohonan.

Kelopak mata Gaara menutup dan ia berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk memberi tahu Neji bahwa jawabannya tidak. Ia tahu jika dirinya ingin tetap mengendalikan situasi, ia harus menghadirkan jarak di antara mereka, tapi masalahnya ia tidak memiliki kekuatan. Tungkai lengan miliknya terasa begitu ringan dan tidak terhubung dengan bagian tubuh lainnya. Sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia menganggukkan kepala setuju dan Neji menyandarkan tubuh pada bantal. Ia merasakan lengan-lengan kokoh mengelilingi dan menahannya untuk bersandar pada dada nan tegap.

Napasnya berat; wangi yang memenuhi hidungnya merupakan campuran rempah-rempah dan sesuatu tak terlukiskan khas Neji. Gaara mendapati dirinya menyukai aroma itu dan perlahan-lahan terbiasa dengan bau yang mengelilinginya. Ia merasakan Neji menumpukan dagu pada puncak kepalanya dan mengambil napas dalam untuk membaui aromanya. Gaara penasaran apa yang Neji pikirkan mengenai baunya. Apa ia menganggapnya luar biasa seperti Gaara yang mengalaminya.

Bagai mengetahui pertanyaan di benak Gaara, Neji berbisik, "aromamu enak. Seperti kayu manis dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang unik dan khas kamu."

Gaara dapat merasakan rona kemerahan merangkak perlahan di pipinya dan ia melesak mendekati Neji, berniat untuk menyembunyikannya. Hidungnya merayapi leher jenjang Neji dan ia menyadari pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendadak tegang lalu kembali tenang. Gaara mengernyitkan alis tak terlihatnya dan mengulangi aksi tadi. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati reaksi yang sama berasal dari Neji. _Menarik_, Gaara menyeringai. Ia menghentikan aksinya, namun mengambil pengetahuan kecil tadi untuk dipergunakan di lain waktu.

Neji sedang menunduk, memandangi Gaara dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut Gaara membiarkan ia untuk memeluk dirinya. Rambut Merah Kecil miliknya sudah membuktikan kalau ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide hidup bersama dirinya. Apa yang benar-benar Neji sukai tentang situasi ini adalah Gaara yang tidak terlihat tegang. Ia relaks dan tampak nyaman dalam rengkuhannya. Bagi Neji ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Ia bisa melupakan apapun jika dengan itu ia bisa tetap memiliki Gaara yang berada di pelukannya untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memulai perkelahian denganku?" Neji mengangkat alis mata, tidak yakin kalau apa yang ia dengar itu benar. Gaara mundur sedikit dan memandang mata Neji. Jantung Sang Model tersentak sedikit dan tampak sinar lengah di mata Gaara. "Kenapa kau selalu memulai perkelahian denganku?" ia mengulangi.

Mengambil napas dalam, Neji mencoba menahan dirinya. Gaara menginginkan sebuah jawaban yang jujur. Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakannya, tapi ia tahu Rambut Merah Kecil miliknya tidak akan menyukai jawaban itu. dengan sebuah rona di pipi pucat Neji menjawab, "menurutku itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Gaara mengerjabkan mata bagai burung hantu beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "hah?", Neji menahan dirinya karena berusaha untuk menanggapi reaksi yang tak terelakkan. "Jadi cara untuk melakukan pendekatan menurutmu itu mengganggu orang yang kau sukai? Memangnya kau siapa, anak sekolah dasar?!"

Neji bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ini adalah salah satu topik yang ia harap tak akan pernah Gaara tanyakan. "Pembelaanku adalah kau bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk didekati", seru Neji.

Kedua bola mata Gaara melebar dan Neji khawatir ia mengatakan jawaban yang salah. Namun alih-alih mengamuk, Gaara menghela napas. "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, orang dewasa macam apa yang memilih bertengkar dengan orang yang mereka taksir?"

"Orang dewasa macam apa yang bepergian dengan sebuah boneka rakun?" balas Neji.

Gaara berjingkat. "Kau melihat dia!" ia berseru. Neji tidak bisa menahan tawa yang berusaha keluar dari bibirnya. Wajah Gaara berubah merah terang dan tampak akan segera melarikan diri.

Tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, Neji menarik Gaara mendekat ke arahnya lagi. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang teman kecilmu. Menurutku itu agak manis. Menunjukkan kalau kau itu tidak sedingin perkiraan", Neji berkata dan mencium sejumput rambut merah Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, namun tetap menyandarkan diri menuju kehangatan tubuh Neji. Bahkan ia sudah tidak mencoba untuk adu argumen dengan dirinya lagi. Ia suka berada di pelukan Neji dan dia akan menerimanya. Ia merasa aman dan hangat dengan lengan Neji yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia mendapati dirinya merasakan ketenangan akibat detak teratur jantung Neji. Gaara merasa matanya mulai terasa berat. Segala tentang Neji membuatnya merasa relaks.

"Gaara", Neji memanggilnya, memeroleh perhatian Gaara. Bola mata hijau membuka dan menatapnya. "Jika kau tetap tanpa pertahanan di hadapanku, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan kau benci."

Dua buah mata hijau melebar sedikit dan rona menjalari leher dan segera saja memenuhi wajahnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Gaara memikirkan gagasan tentang membiarkan Neji memiliki dirinya. Mereka telah melakukan itu sekali dan tubuhnya sudah berteriak kepadanya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

Mengambil napas dalam, Gaara bangkit dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, ia berbisik, "sekarang bulan madu kita, bukan?"

Mata Neji membelalak dan ia memandang balik Gaara dengan tatapan kaget dan pengharapan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat keraguan di mata Gaara. Tanpa menunggu momen lainnya Neji menuntut bibir Gaara dengan ciuman lapar dan membutuhkan. Lengan Gaara sontak mengelilingi bahu Neji dan menariknya mendekat. Ia mengerang ketika lidah Neji merangsek memasuki mulutnya dan menggunakannya dengan lihai.

Menolak untuk menjadi pihak yang patuh, Gaara melawan. Ia mendorong lidah Neji. Ketika ia merasakan tangan Neji berada di pinggulnya ia menggeram dan menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Kehangatan muncul di antara mereka dalam seketika dan segera saja pakaian mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak berharga dan mengganggu mereka untuk mencapai tujuan.

Dengan jengkel Gaara menggapai kaos Neji dan menariknya keluar. Mata Gaara menyusuri pemandangan dada telanjang Neji. Ia telah melihat model tanpa atasan tak terhitung jumlahnya, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia dapat melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan terhadap kulit mulus di hadapannya. Gaara mendapati sebuah bekas kecupan kehitaman di bahu Neji dan menyeringai, sebuah ingatan muncul ke permukaan. Merapatkan diri, ia mengecup bekas itu. Neji mengerang terserang sensasi itu dan Gaara mendengus mencemooh.

"Gaara", Neji merintih, tangannya tiba di keliman baju Gaara. Si Rambut Merah memuji tindak penyobekan Neji dan membiarkan bajunya dilepas. Neji menjilat bibirnya sebelum kembali menuntut bibir Gaara. Keduanya mengerang sesaat setelah tubuh setengah telanjang mereka saling bergesekkan.

"Neji", erang Gaara. Segera saja ia kehilangan kontrol diriya. Semua yang dapat Gaara pikirkan adalah membuat Neji polos seutuhnya dan berada di dalam pria itu. Ia tidak ingin menunggu, ia menginginkan apa yang menjadi miliknya!

"_Another one bites the dust!__  
><em>_And another one gone.__  
><em>_And another one gone.__  
><em>_Another one bites the dust!"_

Mata Gaara membelalak marah ketika suara panggilan telepon memenuhi ruangan. "Sialan!", ia mendesis, memisahkan diri dari Neji dan berniat mencari ponselnya.

"Gaara?". Dengan tidak ikhlas ia melepaskannya dan memandang Gaara yang mencari ponselnya dengan gelisah.

"Kakak perempuanku", suaranya terdengar takut. Neji melihat Gaara yang mengambil ponselnya dengan pelan, menekan tombol jawab dan membawanya menuju telinga. Aksi yang Gaara lakukan tampak seperti seorang pria yang mendekati kematiannya. "Halo", Gaara berkata dengan suara yang di ceria-ceriakan.

"_SUMPAH, DEMI APA MAKSUDNYA KAU MENIKAH?!_" suara Temari melewati telepon dengan sangat amat kencang.

Gaara menelan ludah. Ia berniat untuk menghindarkan diri memberitahu saudarinya tentang situasi ini hingga ia terbiasa terhadapnya. "Um ... gimana kau tahu?". Ia berpikiran lebih baik kalau ia mengaku saja.

"_Kau mengirimkanku surel dengan potret kau dan Hyuuga Neji! Dengan memakai cincin PERNIKAHAN! Sumpah, apa yamg terjadi, Gaara?!_" suara Temari terdengar murka. Sangat murka. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia pun lebih marah ketika ia tahu hal ini. Lucu rasanya ketika ia sudah tidak lagi marah, hanya sedikit kesal.

Lalu apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya dipahami Gaara dan membuatnya membeku. "Aku mengirimi Kakak potret kami berdua?", ia bertanya, tanpa bisa mengerti kenapa dirinyalah yang memberitahunya. Bahkan jika dia ditonjok, ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!

"Iya!" Temari menjerit. "Sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan, Gaara! Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak mendengar alasan yang masuk akal, aku akan membawamu pulang dan memaksamu untuk bercerai!"

Mata Gaara membulat dan ia mendapati rasa sesak nan getir berada di dalam dadanya. Pernyataan kalau seseorang akan menjauhi dirinya dengan Neji membuatnya marah. Memang benar kalau ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan situasi ini, tapi tidak berarti seseorang bisa memisahkannya dari Neji! Gaara sangat yakin, bahkan atas nama Tuhan kalau ia tidak mau dipisahkan dari Nejinya. "Waktu itu aku mabuk dan menikahi Neji", Gaara menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kalau begitu cerai!" desak Temari. "Apa yang kau pikirkan waktu menikahi orang yang kau benci?"

"Aku tidak membencinya!" seru Gaara. Matanya melebar sesaat ia mengatakan itu lalu melirik Neji. Sang Model memandangnya dengan tatapan kalau ia mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Gaara mencoba untuk tidak bersemu, kendati ia tahu kalau usahanya siasia. Sudut bibir Neji terangkat perlahan-lahan. Perut Gaara terasa terobrak-abrik menyenangkan sebelum dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Di saat inilah ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia membela pernikahannya dengan Neji habis-habisan. Pria itu sudah menjawabnya dengan jelas. Hanya dengan sebuah pandangan, Neji bisa membuatnya berada di dalam nafsu atau kemarahan. Sebuah imajinasi meletupkan kemarahannya. Imajinasi tentang dirinya yang bersama orang lain membuatnya terbakar karena kecemburuan hingga ia hanya menginginkan untuk membuat mereka jauh. Dengan semua rasa posesif itu menyelubunginya, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bertengkar tentang perceraian ini. Ia mencintai Neji! Sudah pasti pria itu adalah penyebab ia merasakan ini, bukankan itu adalah hal baik?

Dengan mata yang masih menatap Neji, Gaara berkata, "aku tidak mau bercerai. Aku mencintainya."

"Apa?!"

Neji tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Ia mendekati Gaara dan melingkarkan tangan ke sekelilingnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu", ia berbisik sebelum menciumnya. Tangan Gaara mengalungi leher Neji dan ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika berusaha memerdalam ciuman.

"Gaara? Gaara!" seru Temari. "Baik! Aku akan berada di sana dalam lima menit!" bersamaan dengan itu sambungan terputus dan Gaara menjauhi Neji. Ia memandangi ponselnya bagai benda itu adalah seekor ular.

Ia berani bersumpah kalau saudarinya akan pergi dari LA sesaat setelah acara selesai. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di Vegas? Kenapa ia ke sini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ribuan pertanyaan mendatangi pikiran Gaara, tapi yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Gaara", panggil Neji, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Gaara. Ia tersenyum kepadanya dan mencium hidungnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan di sisimu sepanjang waktu."

Gaara tak dapat menahan senyuman yang timbul. Ia benar-benar mencintai Neji. Menyandarkan diri, ia mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan saudarinya lakukan ketika ia tiba, tapi setidaknya ia tahu satu hal. Ia tidak akan menjauhi Neji dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatnya menjauh. Telah bertahun-tahun ia menunggu saat ini dan sekarang waktunya telah tiba.

"Menurutku kita harus turun", Gaara berbisik.

"Yeah", Neji menghela napas. Jujur saja, ia sangat kesal ketika waktu bersama mereka diganggu, tapi ini harus dilalui.

Ia tahu benar kalau Temari adalah perempuan yang sangat protektif terhadap saudara terbungsunya.

Gaara mengambil napas dalam dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji. Ia mengambil kausnya dan memakainya. Sudah jelas kalau ia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Saudarinya akan mengamuk pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungannya. Ditambah lagi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan situasi ini. Sejauh yang Temari tahu, ia membenci Neji bertahun-tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perasaan tersembunyinya. Gaara baru sadar betapa ia pandai menutupi rasa suka dari saudarinya hingga ia belum tahu.

"Siap?" Neji bertanya dari muka pintu. Kausnya telah ia kenakan dan menunggu Gaara. Sang Rambut Merah tersenyum lalu mengampirinya. Kedua tangan mereka terjalin sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Gaara menunggu dengan ketakutan yang semakin membesar ketika ia duduk bersama Neji di kedai. Ia telah mengirim pesan pada saurdari ketika di perjalanan dan memberitahunya untuk bertemu di sana. Temari setuju dan mengatakan kalau Kankuro juga bersamanya. Pikiran untuk menghadapi kedua saudaranya merupakan mimpi buruk. Kankuro tidak seprotektif Temari, tapi hampir sama. Segalanya akan seburuk neraka.

Neji yang duduk di sisi Gaara mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya. Gaara tersenyum kepadanya dan meletakkan kepala di bahu. Ini merupakan cobaan berat, tapi paling tidak Neji berada di sisinya. Ia tidak melarikan diri, justru menemaninya. Rasanya begitu nyaman mengetahui ia di sini.

Gaara mendongak dan melihat saudari dan saudaranya memasuki kedai kecil. Mata mereka bertemu dan ia hampir bisa melihat hawa membunuh di sekitar mereka. Sekejap saja ia berdiri namun tidak melepaskan genggaman Neji. Sesuatu memberitahunya kalau pegangan Nejilah yang akan membuatnya tetap waras sepanjang pembicaraan. Dua saudaranya tiba dengan mata mendelik.

Mereka sampai dan duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Semua ini akan menjadi situasi tak menyenangkan dan Neji tahu itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak akan menyerah terhadap Gaara, tidak setelah mendapatkannya. "Jadi apa yang kalian ingin tahu?" Neji bertanya, memulai segalanya.

Temari melemparkan tatapan membunuh sebelum berkata, "Pertama, aku pikir kami pantas mendapatkan penjelasan. Dengan rinci."

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

**aliendroid:**

**Jadi apakankah Temari dan Kankuro menerima Neji? Tunggu, ya!**

**Suara: Aku merasa dikhianati.**

**Aku: Kenapa?**

**Suara: Kau menghentikannya sebelum semua membaik!**

**Aku: Aku tahu.**

**Suara: GRRRRRRR**

**Aku: **_**Please review!**_

**Eta:**

Haaiii #lambai-lambai dari balik pintu. Ia Eta tahu kalau Eta ngaret. Super duper ngaret. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kurikulum memaksa Eta untuk kerja rodi #hiks #meratapi makalah PPKn yang ditulis tangan. Mungkin bagian selanjutnya akan dua minggu lagi karena Eta harus UAS. Doakan, yaa...

Balesan _review, _**shinzun: **terima kasih. Usul diterima kok. Hehe maaf kalau Eta membuat kamu merasa seperti itu, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Eta membuat Gaara menggunakan gue-elu karena Eta mau Gaara itu tidak langsung menerima Neji meskipun sudah naksir. Eta mau menghadirkan proses, tapi maaf banget kalau malah bikin gak nyaman. Terima kasih _review _dan konkritnya. _Review _lagi?

Untuk yang _log in _Eta bales lewat PM. Terima kasih juga buat **SimbaRella **yang mencet tombol _favo!_ Juga untuk yang menyempatkan membaca.

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review?_

.

.

.

Bogor. Senin. 1 Desember 2014. 15:47


	5. How Long?

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5: How Long? **_**| Berapa Lama?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari dan Kankuro tetap memelototi adik bungsu dan adik ipar mereka. Keduanya tampak tidak suka dengan situasi ini dan Gaara tahu itu. Mata Temari memicing ke arah Neji, seperti tengah mencoba merubahnya menjadi potongan daging hanya dengan tatapan. Rahang Kankuro mengatup dan Gaara berani bersumpah dirinya dapat mendengar suara gigi yang saling bergemeluk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sangat marah. Burukkah jika ia menikah? Ataukah kenyataan kalau ia menikahi seseorang yang menurut mereka ia benci tanpa memberti tahu sebelumnya?

"Jadi?" desak Kankuro ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kau mau bicara? Atau mogok bicaramu berarti kamu mau mengakhiri pernikahan ini dan kami bisa membawa Gaara?"

"Aku tidak akan ke mana pun", Gaara menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kalian."

"Bagaimana dari bagian 'aku mencintainya'?" Temari memberi masukan, tatapannya menilai. Gaara gemetar di bawah tatapannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menerka berapa banyak orang telah diintimidasi mata itu.

Ia menatap Neji dan berharap ia lebih teguh dari yang lain. Ia bersyukur Neji tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia tersenyum kecil ke arah suaminya sebelum berpaling ke saudarinya dengan tatapan yang sama keras dan mematikannya. "Aku mencintai Neji bertahun-tahun", tuturnya. Semua orang menatapnya, kekagetan berada di mata mereka dengan jelas. Bahkan Neji juga ikut terkejut mendengar deklarasinya. Gaara memutuskan kalau hal terbaik adalah tidak menghiraukan kekagetan mereka dan melanjutkan bicara, "tapi karena kami sering bertengkar, aku memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Jujur saja, terkadang aku membencinya."

Neji sedikit mengernyit. Ia berharap kalau Gaara sedang bersandiwara. _Well_, bohong jika ia berkata kalau tidak ada satu pun kebiasaan Gaara yang mengganggunya. Tapi tetap saja, mendengar Gaara mengatakan beberapa hal yang ia benci dari dirinya, sesaat setelah berkata mencintainya, semua itu membuat Neji bingung.

"Jadi maksudmu kau memilih untuk mengaku lalu menikah?" tanya Temari. Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang dan mencoba mengerti situasi sebisa mungkin. Kebahagiaan saudaranya merupakan hal terpenting. Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah mengganggu gugat Kankuro soal pasangan pilihannya, tidak peduli betapa anehnya Sai. Merupakan tugasnya untuk memastikan kebahagiaan adik-adiknya, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah berkomentar ketika Gaara bergonta-ganti pasangan. Ia tahu anak itu sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira—barang sedetik pun—kalau orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji! Dan lagi, seharusnya ia menyadari tanda-tandanya dan ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah sadar.

Neji lah satu-satunya orang yang angkat bicara. "Tidak pernah ada pengakuan. Kau tahu kami mabuk dan segalanya bermula dari sana."

"Ya, Gaara bilang kalian mabuk lalu menikah", Temari menghela napas. "Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana? Biasanya kau tidak sebodoh ini. Biasanya salah satu di antara kalian bertiga akan ada yang sadar untuk menghentikan hal gila yang mungkin terjadi. Jadi kenapa Naruto atau Kiba tidak menghentikanmu?"

Sekarang Gaara mengerti masalahnya apa. Ia bisa mengetahui dari nada bicara kakaknya kalau ia telah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan penjelasan Naruto dan Kiba. _Mungkin mereka berdua tidak mengangkat telepon_, ia pikir.

"_Yeah_, tentang mereka". Neji tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya. Ia tidak berhak memberitahu Temari tentang status terbaru dua orang itu.

"Mereka juga menikah", terang Gaara tanpa tandeng alih-alih. Neji melihat Sang Rambut Merah dengan sedikit terkejut. Tapi melihat Gaara yang tidak terlalu memersalahkannya, mungkin ini bukan masalah besar.

"Satu sama lain?!" Kankuro bertanya, ia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Gaara menatap abangnnya sebentar sebelum berkata, "tidak, dengan Shino dan Sasuke". Pikiran tentang Kiba dan Naruto menikah satu sama lain merupakan hal terlucu yang pernah ia pikirkan. Jelas sekali kalau Sasuke dan Shino bukanlah tipe yang mau berbagi.

"Aku mengerti", mata Temari menyipit. Gerak itu ia kenal betul. Gaara mengerti tatapan itu sama baiknya dengan kebiasaan makan Naruto. Dia sedang memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan hal yang bermacam-macam. "Jadi akan bagaimana kelanjutannya?", akhirmya ia bertanya.

"Mereka akan bercerai, kan?" Kankuro bertanya, bingung pada pertanyaan Temari.

Temari mengirimkannya tatapan mematikan "Jika Gaara bahagia, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk cerai, tapi jika ia menderita aku dengan senang hati akan menariknya pulang."

"Aku sangat bahagia", jelas Gaara. Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Ini adalah pernikahannya, kenapa ia tidak diajak bicara? Memikirkan satu orang lagi yang tidak diajak berkompromi, Gaara menatap Neji. Sang Model tampak sedang menahan dirinya; genggaman pada tangannya pun belum terlepas.

"_Well_, ia tidak tampak ingin hidup dengan Gaara!" seru Kankuro, menunjuk Neji dengan jarinya.

"Dia hampir diam sepanjang waktu. Bagaimana kita tahu dia serius pada Gaara?"

Gaara mendelik, tangannya terasa seperti sedang dihancurkan. Tatapan di mata indah itu membuatnya gemetar. "Aku sedang mencoba bekerja sama dengan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi jika kau sekarang ingin mendengar perasaanku, baik. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Gaara. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya saat aku sudah memilikinya!"

Wajah Gaara terasa panas dan segera saja berubah seperti warna rambutnya. "Kau bisa mengendurkan genggamanmu sekarang", ia menggumam.

Neji memandangnya dengan kaget, kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud, "oh, maaf", ia berkata sembari mengendurkan tangkupan mematikan itu dari tangan Gaara kendati tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Terima kasih", ujar Gaara. Kembali memandang saudaranya, ia memberikan mereka delikan santai. "Aku akan hidup bersama Neji, tolong terima itu."

Mulut Kankuro membuka menutup bagai ikan untuk beberapa saat sebelum mendumal di dalam hati. Gaara tersenyum, ia tahu tingkah itu berarti abangnya tidak akan melanjutkan permasalahan. Masalahnya tinggal Temari. Melihat saudarinya, ia menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun. Dia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu hanya terus memandangi mereka. Bahkan Gaara tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Ia merasa gugup hanya dengan berada di bawah tatapan itu.

Kali ini dirinyalah yang meremas tangan Neji. Saat ini adalah momen yang paling ia takuti. Saudarinya adalah seseorang yang penuh perhitungan, mengalahkan kepandaian suaminya, sewaktu-waktu. Sudah pasti Shikamaru jauh lebih pintar kendati terlalu malas untuk menggunakan kepandaiannya untuk hal selain memandangi awan dan bermain shogi.

Ketika Temari memertimbangkan hal apa saja yang mungkin terjadi, ketakutan Gaara semakin membesar. Ia juga bisa merasakan kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Orang-orang mungkin mengira karena ia telah bekerja kepada kakaknya bertahun-tahun, ia sudah imun dari kebiasaannya itu. Padahal belum! Dan segala hal justru semakin membuatnya merasa gila.

Neji, bagai menyadari kekalutan Sang Rambut Merah merapatkan diri dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pelipisnya. Gaara memandangi sosok itu. Kekagetan tampak di matanya. Akhirnya Temari berujar, kebahagiaan terdengar di suaranya, "aku mengerti. _Well, _jika seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tapi!", Neji dan Gaara memberanikan diri untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan, "karena sekarang kau bagian keluarga ini, itu juga berarti kau merupakan bagian dari perusahaan". Senyuman yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai senyum setan melintangi wajah Temari.

Neji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia terlalu takut. Di sisi lain, Gaara merasakan stok kesabaran terakhirnya baru saja terbang. "Tidak bisa! Neji tidak memiliki kontrak dengan agensi kita!", serunya.

Temari menggerakkan tangannya di udara, "yang dibutuhkan hanya beberapa lembar kertas. Shika bisa mengurusnya dengan mudah."

"_Nee-chan!_" Gaara mengerang. "Nejiku bukan produk bisnismu! Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk kepentinganmu."

Kilatan harga diri tiba di mata Temari, "jangan konyol, Gaara, dia seorang model. Dia sudah menjadi produk dari industri mode. Apa masalahnya jika kitalah yang mengatur pekerjaannya?", Gaara membuka mulutnya, siap untuk membalas argumen sebelum Temari menghentikannya, "atau kau mau kalau suami terkenalmu diatur orang lain. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ia harus bekerja sama dengan seseorang macam Karin."

Mata Gaara membulat dan mulutnya langsung tertutup. _Kakak benar. Jika Neji pindah ke agensi, berarti kami bisa mengatur pada siapa dia akan berkerja dan aku tidak perlu khawatir pada orang yang mau mendekatinya!_

Neji bisa merasakan kalau situasi telah jauh di luar kendalinya. Ketika Gaara menatapnya dengan mata penuh pengharapan, ia tahu kalau dirinya tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk mengontrol situasi. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengatakan tidak dengan tatapan itu. Terlebih, bekerja dengan Gaara yang tak jauh dari sisinya bukan ide buruk. Untuk sejenak ia lupa kalau pertengkaran terhebat mereka terjadi ketika mereka berada di kantor. "Aku akan mengatur hal yang dibutuhkan", Neji menghela napas.

"Bagus!" Temari bersorak. Neji tidak bisa menahan ringisan kecil yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa kalau ia baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan iblis.

.

.

.

Gaara menghela napas ketika ia menyandarkan diri di sofa _suite _miliknya dan Neji. Pembicaraan dengan saudara dan saudarinya menjadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan. Omongan berubah menjadi hal tempat tinggal dan Neji, telah meyakinkan mereka di apartemen siapa mereka akan tinggal. Akhirnya, setelah dua puluh menit penuh siksaan, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Hingga saat itu mereka akan tinggal di tempat Neji.

Hal ini bukan berarti kalau Gaara tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen Neji, tapi ia telah terbiasa membayar sendiri tempat tinggalnya. Tinggal di suatu tempat di mana tak terdaftar namanya sebagai pemilik terasa ganjil baginya. Lagipula kontrak pembayaran apartemennya sudah hampir mencapai akhir dari pembayaran, jadi bukan masalah besar jika ia pindah. Neji mengetahui itu dan karena itulah ide untuk mencari rumah baru muncul. Temari dan Kankuro pergi setelah berjanji untuk memberitahu hal apa saja yang mungkin dibutuhkan dan mengirimkannya lewat surel kepada Gaara nanti.

"_Salam untuk Naruto dan Kiba!_", pesan Temari ketika ia meninggalkan kedai.

Mata Gaara mengernyit. Sekarang ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa dua orang itu kabur dan meninggalkannya mempertanggungjawabkan hal yang mereka lakukan seorang diri! Menggapai ponselnya, dengan cepat ia menekan nomor keduanya dengan telepon bersama.

"_Hey, Gaara_", suara Kiba terdengar semangat.

"_Ada apa_?", suara Naruto pun terdengar tanpa beban pikiran.

Gaara merasakan dirinya sedang menahan teriakan. Ia mencoba menahannya dan langsung berseru, "kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dari _Nee-chan_?"

Terdapat kesunyian yang mencekam beberapa saat. Gaara tidak perlu melihat sambungan teleponnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara napas mereka dari pengeras suara.

"_Dengar, Gaara, lu harus ngerti_", Kiba memulai.

"_Temari-_nee_ itu nakutin! Kita gak bisa bilang gitu aja kalau kita ngebiarin elu nikahin Neji_", Naruto melanjutkan.

Gaara mengerang, "itu bukan alesan!"

"_Terus gimana?"_

Oh, Gaara benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka ketika bertemu besok! Dia mengganti pembicaraan! "Mereka menerimanya", akhirnya ia berkata.

"_Huh_?" Kiba menyahut. "_Bentar? Maksudnya elu nerima ini?_"

"Iya", kata Gaara, menghempaskan punggung di sofa.

"_Sejak kapan?_"

Gaara memandang jam di dinding, "sejam yang lalu."

"_Elu_", Kiba menghela napas. "_Lu bener-bener harus belajar caranya ngerapiin pikiran lu._"

"Omong-omong, gimana caranya lu bakal ngasih tahu keluarga lu?" tanya Gaara.

"_Ah ... bentar lagi juga gue tahu_", Kiba menghela napas.

"_Kayaknya bukan masalah buat Jiraiya_."

"Mungkin Jiraiya enggak, tapi Tsume-_san_ pasti", Gaara membenarkan.

Ia mendengar Kiba meringis dan merasa sedikit puas telah balas dendam. _"Bisa kita enggak ngomongin Ma sekarang?"_ ia memohon.

"Kayaknya bisa", Gaara menyeringai. Tapi ia harus mengakui kalau ia sedikit merasa bersalah untuk Kiba. Inuzuka Tsume bukan wanita yang mudah diajak berkompromi. Beliau adalah wanita petarung tangguh bagai serigala alpha.

"Well_, gue ada urusan. Sampai nanti_."

"Okay", jawab Gaara.

"_Gue juga, sampai besok_", Kiba berseru.

"Dah". Sambungan segera terputus dan Gaara menghela napas. Pikiran tentang keluarga mengingatkannya tentang keluarga Neji. Bagaimana Neji menghadapi mereka nanti? Ia tahu Neji adalah anggota keluarga cabang, tapi ia tetap dekat dengan keluarga inti Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?", tanya Neji, berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sisinya. Ia menawarinya minuman yang diambil ketika ia berbicara dengan dua sahabatnya.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana mengangkat topik ini. Dari apa yang ia ketahui, Neji dan keluarganya tidak terlalu terikat pada peraturan. Memutuskan untuk memulainya begitu saja, Gaara bertanya, "bagaimana kau menceritakan ini pada keluargamu?"

Neji menghentikan gerakan membawa Coke-Cola ke bibirnya. Ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sang Rambut Merah tidak memutuskan pandangan mata. Ia tahu kalau topik ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, tapi ia harus tahu! Akhirnya Neji menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri ke sofa. "Sial!", umpatannya membingungkan Gaara.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya. "Apa mereka akan sangat marah?"

"Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya", kata Neji, mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya. "Hinata-_sama _akan menangis."

Gaara mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, "huh?"

"Sepupuku", Neji menjelaskan. "Dia akan sangat kesal karena tidak bisa menghadiri upacaranya. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya ketika dia kesal."

"Oh", adalah yang bisa Gaara ucapkan. Dia tidak tahu kalau Neji sedekat itu dengan sepupunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Hinata ini tidak menyukainya.

Neji, sadar kalau Gaara khawatir pada apa yang dia katakan, atau paling tidak pada beberapa kata, mendekatkan diri dan memeluknya mendekat. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu", Neji menenangkan, mencium alis Gaara. "Keluargaku tidak akan terlalu kecewa. Mereka sudah tahu orientasi seksualku bertahun-tahun."

Gaara membeku kendati memutuskan untuk tidak memulai perdebatan. Ia memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bertumpu pada lututnya, ia memertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Untuk beberapa saat Neji tidak melakukan apapun. Gaara menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Neji—dan tampaknya gerakan itu menyadarkan Neji dari kekagetannya. Lengannya memeluk pinggul Gaara lebih erat, membawanya menuju pangkuan. Gaara menggumam dalam pagutan mereka ketika ia menyamankan diri di pangkuan Neji.

"Neji", Gaara merintih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mengelus bokongnya.

Neji menyeringai dan pindah ke leher Gaara. Mengecup pelan, ia menyeret bibir menuju telinganya. "Tolong bisa kita lanjutkan dari awal?" suaranya terdengar berat.

Gaara bergetar dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di sekitar bahu Neji. Mencari posisi hingga ia bisa mencumbu suaminya dengan dalam, sekali lagi ia menggapai bibirnya. "Ranjang", ia berbisik di depan mulut mereka. Ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya di angkat dan digendong melintasi _suite_—meskipun ia lebih menikmati aktivitas mencium Neji daripada peduli. Dunia bagai berhenti untuk sesaat dan segera saja ia berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Neji di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

**aliendroid:**

Suara: Kau berhenti di sana! Tidak! Ini tidak adil! Aku mau lebih! Para pembaca menuntut lebih! Kembali ke sini! *mengejarku yang terbang menjauh*

Marie: ... _Please review_!

**Eta:**

/ikut terbang bareng aliendroid-_san_/

Terima kasih yang sudah membacaaa~~

.

.

.

_Mind to review_?

.

Bogor. Selasa. 16 Desember 2014. 21:27


	6. Second, First Night?

**Vegas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**While on vacation with his two friends, Naruto and Kiba, Gaara has a little too much to drink. The next morning he wakes up married to Hyuuga Neji, an internationally acclaimed male model. What the hell happened?! And how is Gaara going to handle it?**_

**.**

**Sewaktu liburan bersama dua temannya, Naruto dan Kiba, Gaara terlalu banyak minum minuman keras. Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun, ia telah menikahi Hyuuga Neji, seorang model yang telah diakui dunia. Apa yang telah terjadi?! Dan bagaimana Gaara menjalaninya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6: Second, First Night?**_** | Malam Pertama ke dua?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian ini akan menjadi **_**chapter **_**terakhir dari seri. Cerita 'New York' akan melanjutkan kisah ini. Aku harap bertemu kalian di sana.**

Napas Gaara berubah mantap ketika ia memandang bola mata pucat Neji. Jutaan pemikiran memenuhi pikirannya, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah keinginan untuk tidur dengan Neji. Dengan segala aturan yang sah, kini mereka merupakan suami-suami. Mereka telah tidur bersama kendati ingatannya ketika itu kebanyakan kabur. Sudah pasti dia mencintai Neji dan Neji pun mencintainya. Ia harap.

Mata Gaaara membelalak. Ia menyadari kalau ia memiliki sedikit keraguan tentang perasaan Neji yang sesungguhnya. Mereka baru menikah selama, dua puluh jam? Faktanya, pendapatnya tentang situasi pernikahan yang berubah dalam waktu singkat mengagetkan Gaara. Ia tetap membutuhkan sesuatu yang meyakinkannya kalau apa yang akan dia lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Ia mencintai Neji dan seperti kata Neji, perasaannya berbalas. Ataukah ia sedang mencari-cari alasan? Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidaklah berbakat soal mencari-cari alasan.

Neji menatap lekat Gaara. Ia bisa melihat keraguan di matanya. Tubuh Gaara meresponnya dengan luar biasa baik, namun tampaknya pikirannya masih mendorong kenyataan itu. Ia tahu kalau Gaara adalah orang yang hati-hati. Ia melihat dengan jelas kalau lebih mudah bagi Gaara untuk menahan orang untuk tetap jauh alih-alih membiarkan mereka mendekat. Dan tetap saja Neji ingin sedekat mungkin dengan pria berambut merah itu lebih dari orang lain.

Merunduk, Neji mendaratkan kecupan lembut di tato kanji yang berada di kening Gaara. Ia merasakan pria yang lebih kecil bergetar dan ia tersenyum. Sudah jelas Gaara itu responsif. Ia terus menciumi wajah Gaara hingga bertemu dengan bibir pria itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Gaara", Neji berbisik. Ia membiarkan tatapannya memaku pandangan Gaara. Menarik napas dalam. Neji mencoba meyakinkan apapun yang ia rasakan terhadap Gaara melalui tatapannya. "Aku mencintaimu", ia berbisik lagi.

Gaara mengeluarkan rengekan kecil. Kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertubrukan, lengan melingkari satu sama lain. Neji maju semakin dekat terhadap tubuh Gaara. Tangan Gaara membuat rambut panjang Neji menjadi lebih kusut masai. Lidah mereka saling menyerang dan sesekali melepaskan. Rangsangan perlahan tumbuh. Napas mereka telah menyatu dan makin cepat.

Secara insting, Neji terus maju. Friksi dari ereksi mereka yang saling menggesek menyebabkan dua pria itu mengeluarkan desisan. Neji mengulangi aksinya. Gaara melepaskan tautan bibir dan mengerang di antara jarak yang tercipta.

"Neji", panggil Gaara. Dengan mata yang separuh menutup, bibir Gaara setengah terbuka dan pipinya dihiasi sejumput kemerahan. Gaara bagai sebuah lukisan yang begitu sensual. Neji tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini ketika ia tahu kalau ia memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk kembali menyatu dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku di sini", jawabnya sembari memagut bibir Gaara. Tungkai kaki Gaara yang sebelumnya membuat Neji tetap di tempat berubah melonggar dan Gaara mengarahkan tangannya ke bahu Neji. Sang Model tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bereaksi sebelum ia menyadari dirinya berubah posisi. Ia menatap bola mata yang melebar di atasnya dan ia menemukan seringai memabukkan milik Sang Rambut Merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Neji. Ia berharap kalau Gaara tidak berpikir untuk menjadi pihak yang memegang kendali.

Seringai Gaara melebar. "Oh, kau akan segera tahu", ia bergumam sebelum merunduk dan memagut bibir Neji. Sang Hyuuga menjadi tak memiliki tenaga ketika Gaara membuktikkan betapa terampilnya ia soal berciuman. Tangan pria yang lebih kecil menyusuri tubuhnya, membelai sisinya naik dan turun. Neji merasakan jemari Gaara memasuki celananya dan menggosoknya.

Ia mengerang dan mencoba melawan godaan dari sentuhan Gaara. Sang Rambut Merah tersenyum sebelum menarik jari-jarinya. Diarahkannya ke bagian bawah kaus Neji dan mengangkatnya. Memutus ciuman, ia melepaskan lapisan serat kain itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Gaara kembali memagut bibir Neji dengan ciuman hangat sebelum menjalari tenggorokan. Ia menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat titik sensitif Neji hingga membuatnya mengerang. Sekalinya Gaara terhibur, ia akan melanjutkannya. Digigitnya tulang selangka Neji, sebuah ingatan meyakinkannya kalau Neji akan menyukai perlakuan itu.

"Nn, Gaara-ah", Neji mengerang.

"Ya?" Gaara bertanya, seringai itu kembali.

Neji mendesah sewaktu Gaara menjilat bahunya. Dalam diam ia menyumpahi bagian atasnya yang begitu sensitif. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menaikkan alis yang tak terlihat. "Kau kira aku akan berlaku pasif seperti sebelumnya? Maaf, tapi aku tidak sediam itu", Gaara tersenyum sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya ke bagian bawah Neji.

Sang Model mengerang ketika ia mendapati jari Gaara mengelus putingnya. Ia mengumpat kecil ketika merasakan lidah Gaara terus menuruni tubuhnya. Tidak ada satu pun pasangannya terdahulu pernah menjelajahi tubuhnya seperti ini. Mereka semua sudah cukup senang dengan membiarkannya memimpin. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau hal ini tidak akan sesederhana itu jika menjadikan Gaara sebagai pasanganya.

Napasnya terpotong-potong ketika ia mendapati bibir Gaara di pinggulnya dan jemarinya membebaskan kancing celana jeansnya kemudian menurunkan seleting. Gaara menurunkan celananya perlahan-lahan kemudian membawa tangannya ke bagian dalam paha, mengelus bagiannya yang telah mengeras dengan gelora. Neji tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia merengek sewaktu mengetahui kalau Gaara meninggalkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling membutuhkan.

Gaara menyukai situasi ini. Energi yang ia gunakan untuk memanja Neji disambut dengan sangat baik. Tampaknya, suami tersayangnya ini begitu sensitif. Dan juga sepertinya dia tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan macam ini. Sang Rambut Merah yakin kalau hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan Sang Model. Memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit belas kasih, ia melepaskan celana pendek Neji. Bertumpu pada lutut, ia berlutut di antara kaki Neji. Ia menghembuskan dan menarik napas di hadapan ereksi Neji.

Suara kesengsaraan meninggalkan bibir Neji. Gaara tersenyum. Ingin merasainya, ia menjilati tetesan _precum_ yang keluar dari tempatnya. Gaara mengulum lidah dan menelan cairan itu. Ia menggumam kecil dan memutuskan kalau ia menyukai rasa asin milik suaminya. Mendekatkan diri, ia menjilat ujung ereksi Neji, membawa lidahnya menuju pangkal kemudian kembali ke puncak.

"Gah-Gaara!" suara Neji sarat akan permintaan.

Akhirnya Gaara memberikan seluruh welas asih kepadanya dan memasukkan milik Neji ke mulurnya. Neji mengerang dengan sensasi diselubungi oleh kegangatan. Perlahan-lahan Gaara memasukkannya, lidah miliknya memutari ujung ketika ia kembali mendaki. Ia terus mengulangi aksi ini lagi dan lagi hingga membuat Neji hampir gila. Sewaktu Gaara mengetatkan pipi dan menghisap dengan keras, pinggulnya ditendang kecil. Matanya mengerling dan terdiam sesaat. Menekan pinggul Neji, ia menghukumnya karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia menghisap lebih keras dan memercepat gerakkan naik dan turunnya.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaa!" Neji berseru ketika ia tiba. Gaara menjilat bibirnya sembari bangkit. Neji yang merasa dipermainkan mengirimkan pelototan kepada iblis yang jelas-jelas Rambut Merah miliknya. Pemandangan mata Gaara yang dipenuhi nafsu dan celana yang melorot membuat Neji kembali keras. Mengulurkan tangan, ia menarik Gaara dan menukar posisi.

Gaara mengeluarkan dengkingan kecil karena disentak, tetapi langsung diam karena Neji menghisap bibirnya. Mengerang, ia melingkarkan tangan ke sekeliling bahu Neji dan menariknya mendekat. Kaki dilingkarkan di sekitar pinggul Neji dan menggosoknya, persis seperti kucing. Celana jeans Gaara memberikan sensasi perih di kulit Neji, jadi ia menariknya dengan cepat setelah melepaskan lingkaran kaki. Gaara merengek kecil, kehilangan bibir Neji yang melepaskan baju, tapi rengekan itu segera berubah menjadi erangan ketika Neji memasukkan puting kemerahan ke mulutnya.

"Neji", Gaara mengerang, jemarinya meremas rambut panjang Neji. "Mm, terus!"

Neji, yang merasakan kembali kendali atas situasi, membalasnya dengan pindah ke puting Gaara satunya. Ketika ia merasakan satu tangan Gaara melepaskan rambutnya, ia tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi waktu Gaara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya, ia mendongak. Matanya melebar sebelum menggelap saat Gaara memasuki jari Neji ke mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

"Kau menyiksaku, Gaara", Neji mendesis.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Justru ia menggigit ujung jari Neji. Sang Rambut Cokelat tidak bergerak, ia merasa tergiur melihat Gaara memanjakan jemarinya. Ketika Gaara merasa lapisan itu telah cukup basah, ia mengeluarkannya dan menyeringai ke pria di atasnya. "Jadi? Apa kau akan memberikan apa yang kita inginkan?" Gaara bertanya.

Neji mengerang dan mencium bibir Gaara dengan kasar. Gaara menyeringai di antara kecupan sebelum menurunkan tangannya. Neji mengitari pintu masuknya sebelum dengan perlahan memasukkan dua sekaligus. Gaara mendesis. Menghisap lidah Neji, ia memintanya untuk lanjut, meski merasa sakit. Bahkan dengan perintah Gaara, Neji tetap mendiamkan jemarinya untuk sementara. Ketika ia merasakan Gaara tenang, ia menggerakkannya macam gunting dengan perlahan. Gaara mengerang ketika gerakan perlahan itu memberikan sensasi di tulang punggungnya.

"Nnn, Neji", panggil Gaara di hadapan bibir Neji ketika merasakan jemari Neji menyentuh prostatnya.

Neji menyeringai; Gaara baru saja mengeluarkan suara terluar biasa dari bibirnya. "Tenang, Gaara", Neji mendesis dari hadapan bibir Gaara menuju telinganya. Lidahnya meliat keluar dan menjelajahi bagian luar daun telinga. Gaara merengek sebelum tersentak ketika Neji memasukkan jari ke tiga.

"Neji, kumohon", Gaara mengerang, melesakkan pinggulnya menuju jari Neji. Sang Model tidak mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasuk keluarkan jarinya. Kepala Gaara tersentak ke belakang, matanya tertutup. Neji meninggalkan prostatnya, menyebabkan dirinya menuju ambang batas. "Mm, Neji, tolong aku membutuhkanmu", Gaara meringis.

Tangan Neji tetap diam. Gaara membuka matanya, ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi tapi kata-kata berhenti di ujung lidah. Di mata Neji terefleksikan emosi terdalam yang pernah Gaara lihat. "Aku mencintaimu, Gaara", tiba-tiba ia berkata, kepalanya bertumpu di dada. "Kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Gaara mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. Melingkarkan lengan di sekitar bahu Neji, ia memeluknya erat. Mengambil sebuah napas dalam ia berkata, "aku juga mencintaimu, Neji". Ia mengecup puncak kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "aku percaya padamu. Tapi jika kau tidak memasukiku sekarang, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidur di lantai."

Neji tertawa. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia mencium Gaara dalam. Mengeluarkan jarinya, ia memerbaiki posisi menuju bokong Gaara yang sudah lebih dari siap. Kaki Gaara yang mengalungi pinggul bertambah erat, membawanya mendekat. Neji maju perlahan-lahan, menuju lubang erat nan hangat milik Gaara.

"Ah!" Gaara meringis ketika prostatnya dihantam. "Nn, bergerak!" ia mengerang. Neji menurutinya. Menarik keluar, ia kembali masuk. Pada awalnya pergerakannya pelan tapi mantap. Gaara mengangkat pinggulnya, mengizinkan Neji untuk memerdalam pergerakkan. Desahan pelannya menjadi nyaring setiap Neji menekan satu titiknya yang paling membutuhkan perhatian.

Neji menyamankan posisinya dan menusuk Gaara tanpa ragu. Matanya mengernyit dan memanggil-manggil nama Neji. Kuku-kuku Gaara menancapi punggung Neji, meninggalkan bekas cakaran kecil. Dalam waktu singkat dinding Gaara menjepit Neji dengan kuat ketika pria itu mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan dan sensasi meledak memenuhi mereka. Neji mendesis dan menyusul datang, memasukkan sedalam mungkin di dalam diri Gaara ketika ia tiba.

Lengan Neji menjerit menyerah dan ia ambruk di atas Gaara. Sang Rambut Merah menggumam kecil namun tetap melingkarkan tangan di bahu Neji. Ia sangat puas membiarkan Neji memimpin dirinya. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan semalam, ketika alkohol membuat kesensitifan mereka meningkat, kali ini terasa lebih hebat.

"Aku mencintaimu", Neji berbisik, mencium ceruk tenggorokan Gaara.

Gaara menggigil saat merasakan bibir Neji di kulit tersensitifnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu", ia balas berbisik.

.

.

.

Mendesis, Neji berputar menuruni tubuh Gaara dan mengambil dua buah baju mandi yang ada karena pelayanan kamar. Gaara menerima satu dan keduanya melangkah menuju pintu dengan segan. "Apa?" Gaara bertanya ketika pintu terbuka.

Naruto melangkah melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menuju televisi. "Lu harus lihat ini", katanya. "Ada di semua berita."

Gaara dan Neji menonton sebuah iklan. Mereka baru ingin bertanya kepada Naruto ketika berita itu disiarkan. Di sana terdapat potret dari Neji dan Gaara keluar dari S&D Art Exhibition dengan bergandengan tangan di sudut gambar ketika pembawa acara memberikan spekulasi dari hubungan mereka.

"Oh, sial", Gaara menyumpah, duduk di sofa. Ketika ia melihat potret dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Shino dan Kiba juga ada. "_Fuck_!", umpatnya lagi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi tahu keluarga kita", ucap Naruto.

Gaara baru saja ingin bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan potret itu, namun dia langsung mengerti. Segalanya amat jelas. Neji, Shino dan Sasuke adalah tokoh terkenal. Paparazzi mengikuti mereka ke mana-mana. Ini adalah hal terburuk yang mungkin bisa terjadi dengan posisi Neji yang selalu diikuti lampu sorot. Gaara terus menonton tayangan itu dan menghela napas ketika tahu masalah dengan Idate tidak diungkit-ungkit.

"Jadi", mulai Naruto ketika acara itu selesai. "Apa yang bakal kita lakukan?"

Gaara membeku. Ini tidaklah baik. Selain Temari dan Kankuro, tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarganya yang ia beri tahu. Mimpi buruk ini tidak hanya bertaraf media, tapi juga untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Otak profesional Gaara tetap memikirkan semua jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa diambil. Dan hanya ada satu keputusan yang terbaik.

Memandang Naruto, ia berujar, "hubungi Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke."

Tidak membutuhkan lebih dari tiga menit untuk yang lainnya tiba di kamar Neji dan Gaara. Sang Rambut Merah memandang mereka satu per satu. Dari kondisi mereka sekarang, yang paling tertekan adalah Kiba. Berdasarkan suara dering telepon yang tidak putus-putus sedari tadi, Gaara bisa menebak alasannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Gaara?" Kiba bertanya. Suaranya bagai orang yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup.

Gaara memberikan sahabatnya sebuah senyuman lemah. "Kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers. Kita akan mengundang media. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan keluarga masing-masing", jelasnya.

Yang lain mengangguk. Ide itu yang paling masuk akal. Tiga pasangan itu bubar ke kamar masing-masing untuk mulai berkemas. Liburan mereka menjadi sangat pendek.

.

.

.

Akan berlanjut di New York.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Vegas © aliendroid

.

.

.

**aliendroid:**

_Well, _ini adalah bagian puncak dari Vegas. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari kisahnya. Kita hanya akan berpindah pasangan. Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, silahkan baca "New York". Terima kasih telah membaca.

Suara: _please review!_

**Eta:**

Akhirnya sampai di pelabuhaaaaaaan~~ terima kasih untuk semua pembacaaaaa... tanpa kalian Eta gak bakal mungkin nyelesain Vegas! Dan selamat liburan semester, Semuanya!

Terima kasih buat semuaaaaaaaa _silent readers_! Kalian ada seribu, lhooo... seribuu... terima kasih banyaaak

.

_Mind to review_?

Bogor. Rabu. 17 Desember 2014. 11:30


End file.
